Your Typical New Kid
by Stars of Gold
Summary: A new girl, Emi, has come to Alice Academy! She's got the Alice of Ice, and she knows something about Mikan and Natsume. On hiatus and eventual rewriting, because I've realized the many, many flaws of this story. NatMi Rukaru
1. Your Typical New Kid: Prologue

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Prologue: Emi_

"Get away from me." Emi said darkly. "I will hurt you." The men ganging up on her sneered. "A little girl, trapped in a corner. What're you going to do, huh, kid?" She stared at them coolly. "Well, I warned you. I am not responsible for any actions that I may perform and everything that happens to you is the consequence of your own actions." She glared at them for a while. A big dome of ice materialized around them. "Hey! What the hell?"

A dark figure crouched down, ready to jump in to help when a dome of ice appeared around the bandits who were trying to kidnap the girl. The figure chuckled. "An Elemental, huh? Taiki-kun will have a partner, then…"

Emi smirked as she walked to the nearest Police Station. "Sir," She said in her cutest voice, catching the attention of the policeman at the front desk. "Yes, dear, what can I do for you?" The policeman smiled. "Five men tried to kidnap me." She said calmly. The policeman's eyes went wide. "They're in the nearest alley from here." She said as she walked out of the building, leaving the policeman blinking in shock.

As Emi walked quietly into her house, she heard voices. She snuck towards the living room and saw a young man with blond hair and purple eyes talking to her parents. She narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the darkness. "Who are you?" She asked softly and dangerously. The man blinked and looked at her.

"Honey, that's not how you treat guests," Her mother scolded. "Sorry, Mr. Narumi, she does this when strangers come into the house. She's very protective of us." Her father said apologetically. Narumi shook his head. "It's alright. You must be Emi-chan, am I right?" Emi narrowed her eyes at him but gave a single nod.

"Alright, Emi-chan, listen. I know you have powers, powers that none of the other kids have. Am I right?" Emi raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded all the same. "That is called an Alice. The Alice Academy is a place where people with Alices learn how to use them. Don't worry about normal subjects; you'll learn about those, too." Emi raised both eyebrows skeptically. "But unfortunately, you'll have to leave home," Her father said quietly. "WHAT?" She growled, whipping her head around to face him. "You'll have to leave home and stay at school until graduation." Her mother continued sadly.

"But – but – how are you going to manage, Mom? You can barely walk!" Her mother smiled ruefully. "It doesn't matter, dear. I have a wheelchair, don't I?" Emi turned to her father worriedly. "Dad, are you sure you can make it through law school? I know it's tough, and you won't have a lot of time to take care of mom."

Her father shook his head. "It's alright, dear, we can manage. This is better for us all. After so many years of your pampering, we've grown dependent on you. We need to break the habit. And you need to learn how to use this Alice of yours. But this is your own choice, Emi. Do you want to go?"

Emi sighed. "If you're sure you can handle yourselves, then alright. I'll go." She glared at Narumi. "But if my parents get hurt while I'm in school, someone will pay very dearly." Narumi sweatdropped. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to them. So just go pack your bags. We'll be leaving whenever you're done. You'll be in uniform most of the time, so you won't be needing that many articles of clothing." Emi nodded curtly. "Fine."

Then she walked gracefully upstairs and carefully folded and packed her favorite clothes into a small backpack. "Okay, I'm ready, Mr. Narumi." Emi said, descending. "Oh, and Emi-chan, we're going to Japan. Do you know any Japanese?" She shook her head. "I'm Malaysian. I can manage simple pleasantries, but other than that…" Narumi smiled.

"No problem! Just wear this bracelet, and you'll be able to speak Japanese fluently." Emi nodded, never once smiling as she clamped the silvery-blue bracelet onto her wrist. "Bye mom, bye dad," She whispered as she hugged her parents. "Take care," They nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go. Classes begin in an hour!" He tapped his left earring and a girl teleported out of nowhere. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Narumi-sensei." She said, bowing. "Ohayo, Rika-chan. Emi-chan, this is Ginto Rika-chan. She's got a Teleportation Alice." Emi bowed to her, saying, "Hajimemashite, Ginto-san." Rika nodded and, with a slight flash, they disappeared.

* * *

Well. That's interesting. Who's Taiki? And why does Emi have such control over her Alice? Find out next time on Your Typical New Kid! 

Stars of Gold


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Our Fav Couple

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 1: Enter Our Favorite Couple! _

"Here, get changed into our uniform." Narumi said, gesturing to the carefully laid out uniform on the bed. Emi gaped. "You expect me to wear such a short skirt?" She said disbelievingly. Narumi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't do anything about it. School uniform." Emi scowled, but said, "Fine. I'll wear it, even though it's a crime to be wearing something that short in my country."

Narumi walked towards the door, saying, "Hyuuga Natsume-kun from next door will show you around. You don't have a partner, so he'll do it instead." Emi nodded. "Alright. I'm supposing he'll explain everything as well?" Narumi nodded. "Okay, see you! I have to go now."

As the door closed behind Narumi, Emi gave a sigh and undressed. "I can't believe I'm wearing a skirt, and a super short one at that…" She muttered, pulling on the blue skirt. "Guys better not look up my skirt…" She muttered, wearing a pair of shorts under her skirt. "Or they'll be dead meat…"

After eating a fairly good meal, considering her culinary skills, and tying her long pin-straight black hair into a low side ponytail, she walked out of the door and knocked on Natsume's door. "What?" He asked, pulling open the door. "Are you Hyuuga Natsume-san?" She asked, her face impassive. "Yes. I suppose you're the new kid, right?" Emi gave a nod. "Good, you're not all loud and noisy like that idiotic Polka Dots. I thought I'd be showing some crazy girl around." He shook his head. "C'mon, Ice Girl, we have to get to class soon." He called, walking down the hallway.

They were walking in companionable silence when Natsume suddenly came crashing into a girl with brown hair and eyes. "Oi, watch where you're going, Polka Dots!" Natsume said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "G-Gomen, Natsume. I wasn't thinking…" Natsume snorted. "Like you ever do." He muttered, walking along. Emi watched this all too amusedly. Obviously the guy was whipped. The girl looked somewhat hurt. Emi, feeling sorry for the girl, as she too was so very obviously whipped, stuck out her hand. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. The girl graciously accepted the hand and pulled herself up. "Arigato!" She said with a fake smile. Emi rolled her eyes. "Oh, you must be a new student! My name's Sakura Mikan! What's yours?"

"Watanabe Emi. Hyuuga-san was talking about you. He called you Polka Dots and said that you were loud and noisy." Emi paused. "Tell me, do you like him?" Mikan's eyes shot open and she immediately blushed. "N-No! Why do you a-ask?" She said shakily. Emi shook her head. "Never mind. Get to class." Mikan blinked. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Emi pointed out helpfully. Mikan's eyes widened. "Oh no! You're right!" Mikan sprinted to the classroom.

"Minna-san, you will be having a new student today. Natsume-kun, I trust you already know her. Come in, Emi-chan!" Emi walked into the class, coming to a stop beside Narumi. "Hajimemashite, minna-san. I'm Watanabe Emi, I'm 15, I'm from a country called Malaysia and I've got an Alice of Ice. I turn water into ice, or use my own energy."

"Alright, Emi-chan, go take a seat in front of Mikan-chan. As I have said before, you will be assigned no partner, and you are a special star student. Natsume-kun, you and your partner will show her around. Yes, Natsume-kun; you and your partner." Narumi added, seeing a murderous glint in Natsume's eye. Said eye twitched.

"Don't bother trying to avoid it; if a teacher of yours sees either of you roaming the grounds without each other and Emi-chan nearby, Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun will be handcuffed together. Emi-chan, I trust you will keep close to them. Make sure they don't kill each other." Emi smirked and bowed to Narumi. "Hai, Narumi-sensei,"

"Okay, I've said what I've wanted to say! Ja!" Narumi strolled out of the class and Jinno entered. "Which one of you is the new student?" He barked. Emi stood calmly. The class stared. Never had there once been a student who didn't flinch at his/her first sight of Jinno and his harsh tone, but this girl simply stood without even twitching!

"Name and Alice."

"Watanabe Emi, Ice Alice."

"Alright, solve this question." He copied a Math question onto the board. Emi's eyes flitted across the question for a few moments before she replied, "Negative 45." Jinno gave a nod. "Good. Sit." Emi bowed and sat as Jinno continued the lesson.

* * *

Boy. I hope you guys review. 


	3. Chapter 2: Rukaru in the Bushes

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 2: Ruka and Hotaru in the Bushes..._

"Sugoi, Emi-chan! You're good at Math!" Mikan said as they walked out of the classroom. "Malaysian math is slightly more advanced than Japanese math." Emi stated simply. "Ne, Emi-chan, could you tutor me? I'm no good in Math…" Mikan said dejectedly. Emi gave a nod. "Alright. Whenever you want. I'm supposed to stick with you and Hyuuga-san anyway." Emi spotted Natsume. "Hey, Hyuuga-san! You're supposed to stay with your girlfriend and I!" She called out. Natsume blushed slightly and scowled at her. "I don't have a girlfriend!" He called back. "No? I thought you had a rather cute relationship…ah well. Come on, Hyuuga-san, Sakura-san." Emi walked off. Mikan and Natsume followed, both rather grumpy about being stuck with each other.

"Emi-chan, you could call me Mikan, you know," Mikan said after declaring that she was giving Natsume the Silent Treatment. (She won't be very good at that, will she?) Emi nodded. "Whatever you say, Mikan-chan." Emi glanced at Natsume. "Guys, stay here, alright? I gotta go to the toilet."

"Tch. Typical little girl…"

"Okay, Mikan-chan. We'll be here."

Mikan nodded and ran off.

"…"

"…"

"So, Hyuuga-san, how long have you liked her?"

"…Who?"

"Mikan-chan, of course."

"Never."

"Liar. You like her and you know it."

"Oh really? Where's your proof?"

"Imai-chan takes many photos. She likes to sell them as well."

"But you don't have Alice Academy currency."

"She says the first picture is free. I got the one where you were blushing like mad when Mikan-chan hugged Nogi-san."

"…Fine, so what if I do?"

"You should tell her."

"Why? She likes Ruka."

"Nogi-san? You think she likes Nogi-san? She likes Nogi-san, my sorry ass."

"Anyway, he likes her."

"He doesn't. Not anymore. He likes Imai-chan."

"WHAT? Ruka and Imai?"

"Yeah. I think so, according to the way Nogi-san keeps blushing around her. That, and Koko-kun told me that he caught them hiding in the bushes yesterday. He said he was too freaked out to check it out."

"...That is wrong. So wrong."

"I personally think it's rather cute, really. She keeps blackmailing him, but he's so obviously in love with her. Anyway, back to you and Mikan-chan."

"What about us?"

"Tell her, or I'll take the pleasure of telling her myself."

"…"

Emi smirked as no answer came from Natsume. "Hey guys, I'm back." Mikan said, running over to them. "Ne, Natsume, you okay? Your face is really red." Natsume looked away, saying, "I'm fine. What do you care, anyway?" Mikan blushed a slight pink. "I don't. What makes you think I do?" Natsume raised an eyebrow. "You were supposed to be giving me the Silent Treatment." Mikan hid her mistake with a bright smile. "I figured that if I was loud and annoying, you would be further irritated." As the two continued bickering, Emi trailed behind them, chuckling knowingly.

------------

"Hey, Hotaru, why are we following them?" Ruka asked as they hid in the bushes. "Because I'll make a lot of money, and if you don't help me, I'll sell these photos of you dancing with Piyo to your fangirls." Ruka turned pale. "Point taken. Let's go."

Emi noticed someone spying on them. "Someone's here." She muttered as she concentrated on the spot, using her Alice to feel water vapour in the air. "Actually, two someones." She said calmly. "I believe it is Nogi-san and Imai-chan. I wonder what they're doing, _hidden in a bush_…" She smirked.

Ruka blushed crimson while Hotaru turned a light shade of pink. "Don't worry, Imai-chan, Nogi-san. I won't tell them what you were _doing_ in the bush." Their blushes grew, but they didn't say anything. "I'll be seeing you. Ja ne." And with that, she walked away.

------------

"Hm. The girl can sense presences, but she uses her Alice to find out who they are." A boy muttered as he watched her. "She looks familiar. That cool disposition, the smirk that never turns into a smile…She reminds me of Jessica…but that's not right…Her name's Emi, and that's that." He said, as if trying to convince himself. "Jessica never smiled after her mother's leg was damaged. It fits, and she told me that her name was Emi in Japanese…" He shrugged. "I have to report back to Persona…"

* * *

Yeah. Well. They're in the bushes...spying on Mikan and Natsume. Well, Hotaru's spying, Ruka's just there so that she'll have an excuse to be in the bushes...oh dear...that's not a very good excuse...

Stars of Gold


	4. Chapter 3: Daniel My Best Friend

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 3: Daniel, My Best Friend _

NEXT DAY

Emi yawned as she woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, it was a Saturday and the day was incredibly cheery. Emi groaned. "Stupid birds," She muttered. "Stop chirping!" She yelled irritably out the window. The birds paid her no heed. "Grr…" She growled. She almost froze the birds, but then she remembered that Ruka was an Animal Pheromone Alice, and decided that he might be annoyed if his little bird friends died, so instead she made a thick layer of ice across her window. It filtered out the sunlight as well as blocked out the birds, so she nodded satisfactorily. "Killing two birds with one stone…" She said, grabbing her towel and walking towards the bathroom.

"Hyuuga-san," Emi called softly as she knocked on his door. "We promised Mikan-chan we'd go to Central Town with her." A grunt came from inside and Natsume appeared at the doorway, a grumpy expression gracing his features. "Yeah, yeah." He murmured. "Where's Polka Dots?" He asked. "She's waiting for us at the Sakura tree." Natsume nodded and led her to the aforementioned tree.

"Ohayo, Emi-chan! Ohayo, Natsume!" Mikan grinned as she jumped down from the tree. "Ne, Emi-chan, how come you never smile?" Mikan asked as she noticed that Emi had never once smiled. "My mother's left leg was…damaged in a car accident. I have never smiled since then. That, and my best friend left me when we were 13. He transferred schools, and hasn't mailed me at all. I don't know why…and maybe he doesn't like me anymore…" Emi said quietly.

"Come, Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-san, let's go to Central Town. I'm eager to see these Fluff Puffs for myself." Mikan, being easily distracted, fell for the change of topic and chattered on and on about Fluff Puffs and Central Town. Natsume, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…13, huh? Malaysian? Could be that Inoue kid…"

"Dark Forest, report."

"Watanabe Emi, 15, Ice Alice. Appears to be able to sense presences, but uses her Alice to feel the features of the person and identifies the person. If she does not recognize the person, she immediately assumes the worst."

"Hm. Tell her she is to report to the clearing in the North Forest, 9 p.m. sharp. She will be having training then."

"Hai."

------------

Emi narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she noticed a presence nearby, and it wasn't Ruka and Hotaru. "Mikan-chan, Hyuuga-san," She said softly. The two stopped their bickering and Natsume immediately froze. "Someone's watching us…" Natsume and Emi muttered at the same time. "Who's there?" Emi asked coldly. Natsume was similarly ready for battle, and stepped protectively in front of Mikan. 'Dark Forest' stepped out from behind the tree. "Black Cat, New Girl, Nullification, I am not here to harm you. I am here to convey a message from Persona." Natsume's eyes narrowed. "Dark Forest. His other favorite. For the new kid?" He asked, nodding towards Emi. "9 p.m. sharp." Natsume gave a nod and turned to the girls as Dark Forest leapt into the tree and became a black blur, jumping from tree to tree away from them.

Emi watched the mysterious boy jump away in a black blur. For some reason, he was familiar. His voice, his hair and even the way he carried himself, it all seemed familiar. She looked at the spot she had last seen him with a glazed over expression.

"C'mon Polka Dots, Ice Girl. Let's go already." Natsume said, walking ahead. "Huh? Oh yeah. C'mon Emi-chan!" Mikan cried, snapping the girl out of her daze and pulling her along as she ran to catch up with Natsume.

"Hey, Hyuuga-san, what did that boy mean when he said '9 pm sharp'?" Emi asked as they waited for Mikan to get back from the Fluff Puff store. "I'll take you there. It's the clearing in the North Forest, and it'll only be this once. You'll have to memorize the way." Emi gave a nod. "Hai."

Just then Mikan came back from the store. "Emi-chan! You have to try one!" She exclaimed opening the box. "Here!" Emi raised an eyebrow and tentatively picked one up and popped it in her mouth. "Hm…Tastes like cotton candy…and caramel popcorn…and jelly…all rolled into one…" She said thoughtfully. "Interesting…" She said, plucking another from the box. "Rather delicious really…"

**_That Night…_**

Emi brushed her hair as she glanced at the clock. "Almost time…" She muttered, tying her hair up into a ponytail. Just then, a knock sounded at her still icicled window. She made a hole and climbed through, sealing the window again behind her, knowing Natsume was outside.

Emi made markers on the path they'd taken on the way to the clearing in the North Forest. "Persona," Natsume muttered as he stepped into the clearing. "Ah, Black Cat, I see you have brought the new girl. "You may leave now." Natsume gave a cold nod and backed into the shadows, disappearing from view.

"Your name is Emi, am I not correct?" Emi gave him a cold look but nodded all the same. "No matter. From now on, you are also called Dark Ice. I trust that you can turn water into ice to save your energy?" Emi gave a cool nod.

"This is to stop you from showing any emotion. Although you seem to be rather good at it, I just want to make sure. You cannot and will not let anyone too close to you, understand?" He asked coldly, clasping another bracelet onto her arm. It resembled Noda's, but was ice blue.

"And this is a control device. It is to control your Alice so you do not get out of control." He handed her a pair of earrings.

"Today you will be training your Alice. I want you to create something of ice within five seconds." Emi quickly made a sharp spearhead, pointed conveniently at Persona's neck. "Oops." She said emotionlessly as the spearhead 'accidentally' grazed his skin.

"Good. Deadly. Now turn this lake into ice. It will be useful when running from enemies." Emi's nose twitched in annoyance, but turned to the lake and stuck a finger into the water. "Time limit?"

"Five seconds." Emi gave a nod. "Beginning now." Immediately, the lake seemed to freeze over. "…Dark Ice, you did not freeze the entire lake." Persona said dangerously. "No, but should my opponents be chasing me over thin ice, their body heat and weight would crack the ice, therefore causing them to fall in freezing cold water and effectively either drowning or freezing them." She said quietly. Persona paused. "…True. However, you have disobeyed my order, and therefore - " She interrupted him. "No, Persona-sensei, I was told to turn the lake into ice. You never specified _which_ part of the lake you wanted me to turn into ice. I have turned the _surface_ into ice, and can fully say that I have completed your request." Persona narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Dark Ice. Now, I wish to know what sort of fear you have. Do you fear for the safety of your friends?"

Emi watched him coolly. "I care for one friend, and one alone. My old friend Daniel, who moved away to an Alice Academy. I do not know if he moved to the Australian one or this very one. However, I am quite sure that he is a Dangerous Ability. His influence over plants, and a strong one at that, was interesting." Persona raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Well, then, Dark Ice, you have a surprise waiting for you. Dark Forest, come."

Emi narrowed her eyes as the boy stepped out of the shadows. "This, my dear girl, is your Daniel. Here, we call him Taiki, or Dark Forest." Persona said, pulling off the mask on the teenager's face. Emi's breath hitched in her throat as she glimpsed the young boy who had left her when they were a mere thirteen. "Jessica…?" He asked hesitantly. Emi looked up at him, her face emotionless. "I have an emotion-controlling bracelet on my wrist. If I show any emotion other than hate and misery, I am sure that I will be electrocuted." Taiki's face fell. "Oh." His face also lost all emotion. "I understand, Watanabe-san." Emi flinched involuntarily.

"But," Persona butted in. "If you're a good girl today and follow my direct orders, I'll take off the bracelet for twenty minutes. You show very little emotion anyway." Emi bowed. "Yes, sensei." Persona gave an evil little smirk. "Good. Now I want you to fight him."

Emi flinched, as did Taiki, but nodded and faced her best friend.

"Okay, Alices only. Ready…Begin!"

Immediately, a huge amount of vines flew from all around her. She created an icy barrier, blocking the vines. She remained inside the protective dome, waiting for the vines to penetrate her ice. As soon as they did, she lowered the barrier and allowed herself to be caught. "I've got you now," Taiki muttered. Emi gave a smirk. "That's what you think," She whispered back as she winked at him. He blushed slightly, but set it aside as he tightened the vines around her wrists. She narrowed her eyes. "Big mistake." She commented, turning the whole lot of leafy plants into ice. She then high-kicked and broke the icy vine on her left wrist. After that, she karate-chopped the ice on her other hand and melted the ice around her wrists.

Taiki narrowed his eyes. "You're my best friend, even if we were apart for so long. But this is what you get when you mess with me." A large clump of branches surrounded her and wrapped her into a cocoon. She scoffed. "Don't you realize," She said from inside the cocoon. "I can ice it and break through?" She froze the cocoon, but took some time to break free. Taiki took this opportunity to close the forest in on her.

As Emi broke her head free, she noticed that she seemed to be somewhere else rather than sparring with Taiki. Then she sensed someone's presence. "Persona…" She muttered. "So I'm still in the same place." Then she frowned as her entire body broke free. "But where's Taiki?" She cursed. "Kuso, his presence is too much like the trees. The baka must've hidden in the trees." Then she began to mutter profanities in her native tongue.

The fruit serving as bombs took her by surprise. They rained down on her, and a few went splat on her head. That was it. She snapped, and all she saw was red. "Daniel Woon Jian Yao…" She growled his full name. "You are going down." She lunged at him, pinpointing his position. She'd frozen his feet to the branch and skillfully climbed up the tree.

Of course, in her normal physical state, she would never have been able to do such a thing; but she had been bombed by a fruit, ruining her hair and clothes, and you know what girls plan when that happens: a total nightmare for the person responsible.

In short, Taiki was going to suffer.

Long and hard…

-----

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru simultaneously looked towards the North Forest, where a loud shout had been heard, but was muffled in a short time. They all shrugged, and continued whatever they had been doing.

-----

"Very good, Dark Ice. You have successfully beaten the crap out of a fellow student, just as you were ordered to do. Good." Then he turned to a clump of bushes. "Come out and heal your master. He needs it." A cat that seemed to be made entirely out of plants walked forward, saying softly, "Takumi will heal master. Takumi will help master." He placed both hands on Taiki's wounds and they all healed.

Taiki's eyes flitted open. "Does master want Takumi to get revenge on scary girl who hurt you?" Taiki shook his head wearily. "No. She's my friend." Persona then removed Emi's emotion-controlling bracelet.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel! I can't believe I actually met you here!" She squealed, dashing over and hugging him. The first true smile she'd given for two years appeared on her face. "Jess." He muttered, hugging back, both completely forgetting the horrible stench from the two of them. "I missed you." A tear leaked from her eye.

Persona gave a slight smile as he watched the two. "No one deserves to be emotionless. She can show her emotions. She can has trained herself to stop all emotions if she wishes. She has earned the right to stop wearing the bracelet." He paused. "After all, not many can even catch a glimpse of their long-lost best friend without at least smiling. She, on the other hand, didn't even smirk. She didn't get electrocuted. So she has earned it. Her reunion with her best friend was a test, and she passed; with flying colors."

"Dark Ice." He called as he walked over. "No more bracelet for you. Emotions allowed, as I have given you a test; and you have passed." Emi looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Alright. I will not question you." She said simply, returning to hugging Taiki. "Daniel, by the way, what's that thing that keeps calling you its master?" Taiki petted the creature's head as it purred. "It's a familiar. It's a sort of assisstant that the more powerful Alices have. It usually takes the form of an animal. Mines a cat. I'm sure you could make one if you tried." Emi's eyes widened and twinkled. "You think? Should I try?" Taiki nodded. "Just concentrate on an image of an animal, preferably your favorite one. Then try to convert that image in your mind to a body of ice out here." Emi nodded.

"I think I shall choose…hm…yeah, that one's good…" She muttered to herself as she formed an image in her mind.

Taiki watched in fascination as the girl before him sat up and closed her eyes, concentrating. Then, a bright white glow came from her outstretched hands as a body of ice slowly began to form under her hands.

"Ruff." The figure turned out to be a cute little dog. It was a purebred Shih Tzu, and though its body was made of ice, its fur was made of snow. "Aw!" She squealed, picking up her little dog. The dog woofed happily. "I think I'll call you…Michiyo!" The dog woofed happily again, licking Emi's face. "Michiyo!" It squeaked. "Michiyo like master! Michiyo stick with master all the time!" She squealed in a high-pitched voice. Emi giggled and petted the little dog.

"Dark Ice, Dark Forest, you may show your familiars to your classmates, but be careful with them. Also, ask Black Cat to attempt to create a familiar. He should succeed in doing so. I will be leaving now. Same time tomorrow, and bring that familiar. Oyasumi." And then he disappeared mysteriously into the darkness.

* * *

Rather long tis time, don't you think? Alright, I have to go to sleep now. Please review!  



	5. Chapter 4: Natsume

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 4: Natsume's Familiar  
_

The night before, Emi had found out that Taiki was her other neighbour. It was only the three of them up there, and Taiki had been on a long mission, so she hadn't seen him in her class.

As Emi and Taiki chatted amiably, Natsume walked ahead, hoping to knock into Mikan again.

"Dan, watch this," Emi whispered, nodding to Natsume walking around the corner. Almost as if on cue, he knocked into Mikan and they both fell down in an extremely compromising position. "Why is it," Natsume commented dryly. "That you insist on walking straight into me every single morning?" Mikan scowled. "It just happens, okay! I don't know why, it just does," She growled. The two continued to bicker as they walked to the classroom.

Emi chuckled and Taiki gave an amused smile.

"TAIKI-KUN! NATSUME-KUN! RUKA-KUN! BE MINE!" The fangirls screamed, seeing as Taiki, Natsume and Ruka happened to enter at the same time. They all tried to give presents to each of the handsome boys; but Ruka, who was in a bad mood that morning, asked his rabbit to take a huge bite out of all the presents it could reach, then spit it out into the girl's face. Natsume burned all of his share and Taiki sweatdropped as Emi clung to his arm protectively. "Back off!" She snarled at them. "He's my best friend whom I haven't seen in years. If you want to mob him, mob him later." She said darkly, scowling at them. "I want to spend time with my best friend, thank you." The fangirls yelped and hid behind Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Yuu, all of whom sweatdropped.

Taiki was incredibly grateful to her. "Thanks, Jess. They're scary, especially that Shouda girl. Thank goodness she prefers Natsume to me." Just then, a bunch of boys came up to Emi. Similar crowds surrounded Mikan and Hotaru. "Please be my girlfriend, Emi-chan/ Mikan-chan/ Hotaru-chan!" They chorused. All three girls had different reactions. Emi froze them and pushed them into a corner to thaw out, then returning to chatting with Taiki and petting Michiyo; Hotaru shot everyone with her Baka Cannon; and before Mikan could react, the temperature in the room rose considerably. Each fan backed away immediately, noting the fierce look on Natsume's face.

"Okay class, let's begin!" Narumi said as he strolled into the class. He began to open his mouth to teach, but then he noticed the ice statues and the heap of unconscious bodies near the statues. "Emi-chan, Natsume-kun, if you would," He said, gesturing towards the boys in the corner. Emi sighed laboriously, but unfroze the boys. Natsume scowled, but lit a small fire under the others. They eventually felt the heat and immediately shot back to their respective seats.

"Narumi-sensei," Taiki called, raising his hand. "Yes, Taiki-kun?"

"May I change my partner?" Narumi blinked. "Why? What's wrong with Nanaho-chan?"

"She's a fangirl of mine, so it gets hard to do work together. Anyway, I was wondering if I could change my partner to Emi-chan?"

Narumi grinned. A chibi Taiki appeared over his head in a thought bubble. The chibi Taiki met a chibi Emi and a heart shape appeared over their heads. Then the two chibis kissed.

"Of course, Taiki-kun. I understand the problem you have."

"Thank you."

Mikan raised her hand.

"Narumi-sensei, do we still have to lead her around, since she's got a real partner now?"

"Well…should Taiki-kun be…ahem…absent for any reason whatsoever, you will take her everywhere with Natsume-kun. Otherwise, Taiki-kun will take care of things."

"Hai!"

"Hn."

"Right, so let's begin class…"

After Classes…

Emi and Taiki exited the classroom, Emi with a small smile on her face as she listened to Taiki's stories about his close calls with his fangirls. Mikan noticed the smile and blinked. "Nee, Emi-chan?" Emi turned around. "Yes, Mikan-chan?" She asked, the smile still evident on her lips.

"You're smiling! This is the first time I've seen you smile!" Taiki looked at Emi amusedly. "Missed me that much, huh, Jess?" Emi blushed slightly. "Urusai!" She said, punching his shoulder. Mikan paused, then blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Gomen, Mikan-chan. Daniel, or Taiki, as you know him, is my best friend, and has been ever since we were 10. He's that person who left me at 13 and never mailed me." She turned to Taiki.

"Hey, why didn't you mail me?" Taiki blinked. "Don't you know? Dangerous Ability types and rare Alices can't mail anyone back home." Emi's face took on a sad look. "Oh. That stinks."

She opened her backpack and Michiyo shot out. "Michiyo free!" She squeaked. Emi smiled and chuckled, picking Michiyo up and ruffling the fur on her head. "Kawaii!" Mikan cooed. "Emi-chan, what is she? She looks like a dog, but," Mikan tickled the little dog under her chin and giggled as Michiyo seemed to grin. "She's made of snow!"

"She's a familiar. Taiki has one too, see?" She put Michiyo into Mikan's arms and opened Taiki's bag. "Master wants Takumi's assistance?" The cat asked, jumping out of the bag and landing gracefully on the floor.

"Oh, I just realized," Emi said, snapping her fingers. "Hyuuga-san! Come here!" She called. Natsume scowled, but walked over as he saw Michiyo. "A familiar, huh, Ice Girl?" Emi nodded. "Persona wants you to try to make one as well. Your power should be sufficient." Taiki added.

"I never tried to make a familiar. When does he want it?" Emi tapped her chin. "I'm supposing as soon as possible." Natsume gave a nod. "You guys have to guide me through the process. I don't know how to make one. Every book I've read about them isn't specific." Emi gave a nod and Taiki smirked.

"Ah, I never thought I'd see the day the almighty fire-casting Natsume-sama would ask for help!" He cried jokingly. Emi hung her head and sweatdropped. "That's enough, Dan." She said, bonking him on the head. "ITAI! Don't do that!" Emi smirked. "Serves you right. Don't pick on people!" She scolded.

Michiyo and Mikan giggled while Takumi and Natsume looked on amusedly. "Master is overpowered by scary girl who beat him up. Scary girl." Takumi muttered. He glanced at Michiyo. "The familiar, Takumi's supposing, isn't as bad…" Michiyo heard this and jumped down happily from Mikan's arms.

"Arigato! You're Takumi, aren't you?" She asked cheerfully. "Hai. And you're Michiyo." She nodded vigourously. "Would Takumi like to be Michiyo's friend?" She asked. Takumi glared at her. "Takumi has no friends." Michiyo cocked her head. "Why not? It's nice to have friends." Takumi scowled and jumped back into Taiki's bag. "Takumi doesn't want to talk to you." He replied, muffled slightly. Michiyo hung her head sadly and sat at Emi's feet.

"Come, Hyuuga-san, Mikan-chan. You'll have to make a familiar, Hyuuga-san, and Mikan-chan will want to watch." Emi said, her composure returning. Her face remained expressionless as she walked to the Sakura tree.

"Close your eyes. Okay, now let your mind wander. Let it rest on an animal that appeals to you. Imagine it bursting into life in front of you. And…now…bring it to reality." A reddish-orange glow surrounded from Natsume's hands. An animal slowly formed in front of him.

Then there was a flash of orange and red. When the flash subsided, everyone could see that there stood a fiery lion, its reddish-orange mane blowing in the wind.

"…Well, that's interesting…" Taiki muttered.

"Master," It growled deeply. "I think I'll name you…Taishi." Natsume commented, setting a hand on his familiars mane. Mikan was looking at the lion with something like longing in her eyes. You could tell she wanted to pet it, but was too afraid of the fire.

Taishi nudged Natsume's hand, looking pointedly at Mikan. "Hmm?" Natsume looked up and saw Mikan staring. "Polka Dots," He said. "You want to pet him, right?" Mikan nodded timidly. "Go ahead."

"Eh?" She blinked. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Go on, he won't bite. Or burn you. I promise." Mikan nodded, smiling. "I trust you." And then she stretched out a hand and eagerly petted the lion. The lion, as promised, didn't hurt her. In fact, he did just the opposite. He purred, even, and rolled over to let Mikan pet his belly. Mikan giggled and obliged, silently thanking Natsume with her eyes. He looked away, mumbling, "You would've had that annoying look on your face all the time, and considering I'm your partner, I'll have to see your face every day…" Mikan grinned, but turned back to the fiery familiar.

* * *

Yep. Natsume's got a familiar, too. Hey, wait a minute! I haven't explained why Emi has such control over her Alice. Well, see, she used to help Taiki, so she picked a few things up from him. She meditates often, and that calms her and gives her further control over her powers, which, in this case is her Alice.

Stars of Gold


	6. Chapter 5: Romance in the Class

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 5: Romance in the Classroom  
_

NEXT DAY

"Okay, class, today we're going to do a writing project. Our topic is 'Romance in the Classroom'. What I want you to do is write a story about any two people in this class whom you think make a good couple. It can be anything, from reality to pure fiction, just have fun with it! Due on Monday, so you have the entire weekend. This period, I want you to have at least one paragraph done. I'll be checking your work." Ayumi-sensei announced, sitting down at the teacher's table and sipping her coffee.

"Hm…I think I shall write about something unusual…most people would choose Natsume and Mikan, but I want to choose something different…yeah…that should do…" Emi mumbled to herself, shooting a sharp glare at Koko, who was trying to read her mind. A chill ran over his skin, and something told him that it was Emi's doing; or perhaps it was her slight smirk as she glanced at him. He shuddered and immediately went back to his writing assignment.

"Okay, we have five minutes left. Pass up your papers please; they will be returned to you shortly." As the teacher shuffled through the papers, scanning them and storing their contents in her mind by using her Alice, Emi smiled evilly. The pair she'd written about weren't your normal couple, but it was true, even if they didn't know it. She'd been watching them for a long time now, and it was clear to her that they liked each other.

AFTER CLASSES

"Nee, Emi-chan, who'd you write about?" Mikan asked as she ran to catch up with Emi. "-cough- Uh, someone. I can't tell you." She said, smirking. "Who'd you write about?" Mikan looked away. "Secret. We have to tell the class which two we put together, and the best composition gets read out to the class. You'll find out on Monday." Emi gave a nod. "Fair enough. Taiki won't tell me either." She said, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

Then her pout vanished, replaced with a small smile as she spotted Taiki. "Daniel, would you please tell me who you wrote about?" She asked sweetly, clinging onto his arm. He blushed, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh…uh…uh…" He stuttered. Emi looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Yes, Daniel? Please tell me?" He blushed even more and looked away. "Um…um…um…I…have to go. See you!" He said, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Emi pouted cutely. "Why does he always do that?" She walked after him with her pout still firmly in place. Several boys followed her, drooling over her 'adorable pout'.

Taiki let out a breath as he slammed the door of whatever room he was in behind him. Escaping his fangirls was hard, but escaping his fangirls _and_ Emi? Beyond difficult. He opened his eyes and saw Tsubasa and Misaki standing back to back, both blushing madly. "Hey, Andou-sempai, Harada-sempai," He greeted. "What're you doing in here?" Tsubasa looked at him. "We're pretending to be a couple so that our fans will stop mobbing us. Nobody said anything about having to kiss her!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Misaki over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, nobody told me anything either." She replied, still not looking at him and blushing.

Taiki sweatdropped. "Um, I'll just go now. You guys totally need some privacy. Oh, and," He said as he stuck his head back into the closet. "They're coming soon, I can feel it. In five minutes, you're going to have to kiss. Good luck." He snickered and closed the door, running away.

---------------------------

"Emi!" He cried as he almost ran straight into her. "Daaaaaan! Tell me!" She pouted. Taiki sweatdropped and backed away. "Uh, yeah, I will, hold on. Andou-sempai and Harada-sempai are in the janitor's closet, and they have to kiss in three minutes! It's a long story, but could you help get them together? They're reluctant, so please help me?" Emi raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I love matchmaking." She grinned evilly. "Three minutes, eh?"

----------------------------

Tsubasa and Misaki were feeling rather uncomfortable.

After all, they were in the less-than-spacious janitor's closet.

All alone.

In the dark.

And about to kiss.

So obviously, they were freaking out.

But then, they heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"Well, this is it," Tsubasa said nervously. "Yeah," Misaki replied. "It's now or never."

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly lowered his head. The people were coming nearer…

------------------------

"Oh, come on," Emi muttered impatiently. "At this rate, they'll be too late." She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist.

------------------------

Tsubasa and Misaki both had their eyes closed. His head was still somewhat far away from Misaki. Then suddenly, just as the door began to open, Tsubasa, as if pushed forward by an invisible hand, kissed her softly. The door opened fully and everybody saw the cute couple kissing. Misaki pulled away, saying, "Hey, a little privacy would be nice!" Then she slammed the door in their faces.

As the people outside fainted in shock, the two blushed and pointedly avoided each other's gaze. "Uh…that was…what I mean to say is…" Tsubasa fumbled with his words. "Ah, screw it." Then he leaned down and kissed her again.

Emi pumped her fist up in the air triumphantly. "Yes!" She whispered. "Thank you, Imai-chan," She whispered into the Panda Earmuff's microphone. "You owe me 200 Rabbits." Emi's mouth curved up slightly. "Yes, of course, Imai-chan," She replied. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

* * *

Huh. That certainly wasn't what I expected to write. I was letting the story write itself. I didn't mean to add in TsubasaMisaki fluff, but I suppose that since I'm a fan of that pairing, I just sub-consciously wrote it out. Whoops.

Please review!

Stars of Gold


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 6: Kidnapped_

Emi turned as she heard Taiki's loud yell. She sighed and began to walk towards his voice when a cloth came over her mouth and nose and she fell unconscious, although not before she managed to send a message of ice to Taiki.

Taiki gasped and skidded to a halt as a large wall of ice appeared in front of him. Engraved on it was the words 'Dan! Help me!'

"KUSO!" The curse echoed around the whole academy. Taiki punched the icy wall in anger and watched as it cracked. Taiki's fangirls, who had skidded to a stop behind him, shuddered and glanced at the message. They all jumped into the air. "YES! Now Taiki-kun will be mine!" They all shouted at the same time. They began to cheer, but Taiki suddenly turned to them, a shadow over his eyes. "Are you happy that my best friend is gone?" He asked darkly. Panic flashed in their eyes. "N-No! Of course not!" Sumire defended, backing away.

"Good." And with that, he punched the wall again, clambered through the hole and disappeared from sight.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMN

At the same time, Mikan walked towards Natsume, who was sitting under the Sakura tree, apparently sleeping. "Hey Natsume." She muttered as she sat down next to him. Silence for a few moments. Natsume cracked open an eye. "Okay, what's wrong, Polka Dots?" He asked. When she didn't respond, he prodded her. "Oi. What's wrong?" She sighed and turned to him. "Hotaru won't spend any time with me. She's spending more and more time with Ruka-pyon." She said in a dejected tone. An amused expression spread on his face. "Is that it? You want attention?"

"No! I don't want Ruka-pyon to fall in love with her." Natsume's face fell slightly. "He'll never survive the Baka Cannon's blast everyday." Natsume's amused expression returned. "That, and I'm bored."

"Well, go bother Ice Girl and ask to play with her dog or something."

Mikan's face brightened as she smiled brightly. "Yeah! Great idea!" Natsume rolled his eyes as she jumped up and bade him goodbye before sprinting off to find Emi.

He rolled his eyes again, inwardly smiling as he watched her run off. Just as he was about to close his eyes and doze off again, he heard someone's muffled screaming. His eyes widened as he swore.

Mikan.

Looking up, he noticed two ribbons floating slowly to the ground. He growled and picked them up, feeling the silky texture. "I smell…strawberries…" He muttered, bringing a ribbon to his nose. "Mikan…"

* * *

Oh noes! Mikan and Emi have been kidnapped! Gasp! Who's behind all this? The Anti-Alice Organization, of course. Find out more next time, on Your Typical New Kid!

Sneak Peek:

"They're baiting us. They're taking the ones we care about the most and holding them captive." Taiki growled, narrowing his eyes.

----------

"My, my, such foul language from such a pretty young girl…" A familiar voice said through the small window at the top of the door. Mikan's eyes widened. "Reo…" She breathed.

------------

"Protective shield. Most likely an electrical barrier."

----End Sneak Peek-----

Ooh. Reviews highly appreciated.

Stars of Gold


	8. Chapter 7: Break In

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 7: Break In  
_

"Narumi!" Taiki yelled as he burst through the doors of the Staff Room. Narumi jumped in his seat, surprised. "Yes, Taiki-kun?" He replied in a worried tone. "It's Emi. She – She's gone!" Just then, Natsume walked in, a cold aura surrounding him. Everyone near him shrank back and shuddered in fear. "Inoue. Ice Girl's gone? So is Polka Dots." He said coldly. Taiki looked at him. "Emi and Sakura-san?" He muttered. Then his and Natsume's eyes widened simultaneously. "The Anti-Alice Organization." Natsume growled, clutching Mikan's ribbons in his hand. "They're trying to get to us." Taiki continued, pulling a dark green and brown tribal-looking bracelet out of his pocket. He began to finger it as he remembered when he'd gotten it…

-FLASHBACK-

"Jess, I…I have to…m-move a-away…in a couple of…hours…" He said sadly, not looking at the girl beside him.

"M-Move? To a d-different neighborhood?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm going to a new sc-school. An Academy. For p-people like m-me." She bit her lip, then stood, blinking away her tears. "Look. I'm not stopping you. I – I just want you to know that…whatever happens, you'll always be my best friend. Okay?" She said softly, turning to him. "So try to ease the process of your going away for me by not making anyone else your best friend. Is that possible?" She said jokingly, punching him in the arm.

"Well, just don't forget me, okay?" She said, digging in her pocket. "Here." She handed a brown and green tribal-looking bracelet made out of thin rope to him. "I – I made it myself. It's a sort of friendship bracelet. Take it as a farewell gift." He stood up, blinking, as he took it and attempted to tie it around his wrist. He failed miserably. She rolled her eyes and took over, her hair tickling his arm as she did so. He shivered involuntarily at their proximity and she looked at him with a weird look on her face. "It's cold." He said defensively. She gave him a 'You think I'm stupid?' look, but brushed it off as she finished the knot. "There we are," She said, stepping back. "Now come on. I wanna ride the swings in the park before you have to leave!"

And then, the two teenagers raced each other to the swings in the park nearby, living in the moment, carefree, not caring about what the future would hold for them.

-END FLASHBACK-

Taiki sighed at the memory. He wasn't able to tie the bracelet around his wrist anymore after the knot came undone. He seriously relied on Emi. Geez, poor dude.

AHEM. Returning to the story.

"They're baiting us. They're taking the ones we care about the most and holding them captive." Taiki growled, narrowing his eyes. "In that case, wouldn't they have taken Ruka-kun instead?" Misaki asked, cocking his head. Nobody bothered answering him.

"Anyway, we have to do something. Tell Persona to send his strongest students. They'll kill those two!" Natsume shook his head. "No. They want me and Inoue. The two of us will go." Taiki nodded gravely. "Besides, I wouldn't trust anyone else to go save my best friend." He said, clutching the bracelet tightly.

"Hyuuga-san, Inoue-san," Hotaru said, stepping from the shadows. "You'll be needing this." She handed them both a large, clear packet each, both filled to the brim with gadgets. "Instructions are inside. You both had better come back with those two in one piece. Especially you, Hyuuga. I want to test out my improved Baka Cannon on her. Ruka hasn't been proving helpful."

A slightly dizzy Ruka stepped out of the shadows as well. "Hotaru, you just gave me a massive headache." He commented, before massaging his temples and looking at Natsume. "Be careful, okay?" He said, a slight smile on his face.

"And follow Hotaru's instructions clearly. Otherwise, something catastrophic might occur." He glared at Hotaru. "She has a tendency not to consider those that might need her inventions in an emergency, or have an IQ below hers." She shrugged. "They're meant for everyday use. You usually have the time to find buttons and press them when you're not in a critical situation."

-----------

Emi blinked her eyes open wearily. "What the…Where am I?" Beside her, Mikan was also regaining consciousness. "E-Emi-chan?" She asked weakly. "Yes. Mikan-chan, they took you too?" Mikan nodded wearily. "Hold on, I'll try to bust us out of here." She attempted to freeze the door, but nothing happened. "What? Mikan-chan, are you nullifying my Alice?" Mikan shook her head. "I think we're in the custody of the Anti-Alice Organization." She said darkly. Emi blinked. "Anti-Alice Organization? But why us? I'm not trained enough, and your Alice is hardly useful for trying to stop Alice Academy. Besides, we both don't have anything against the Academy." Mikan shook her head. "It's not us they want." Emi's eyes widened. "You mean…" Mikan nodded gravely. "They're baiting Hyuuga-san and Taiki! CRAP!" She cursed.

"My, my, such foul language from such a pretty young girl…" A familiar voice said through the small window at the top of the door. Mikan's eyes widened. "Reo…" She breathed. Emi raised an eyebrow. "The infamous Reo? The one who kidnapped Hyuuga-san?" She whispered fiercely. She nodded. Emi narrowed her eyes defiantly.

"What a strong Alice you have. You'll be good for the Organization," He commented, peering at the information in his hands. "Never." Emi said emotionlessly. Reo's head snapped up as he looked her in the eye. "Why not? The Academy won't be able to use you as they have used your dear friend Taiki."

Emi did not flinch, imagining that the emotion-controlling bracelet was still clamped on her wrist. "So? I do not question the Academy. I am sure that Taiki did as he did for his own reasons, of which I am not to pry into." She said coldly, staring straight back at him. Reo narrowed his eyes and turned to Mikan.

"You," He said, staring at her. "You followed us when we took Natsume." He commented. Mikan gazed straight back at him, determination shining brightly in her eyes. "Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked coolly, glaring as she noted the look of surprise on Reo's face. The girl he'd met and captured five years ago was emotional and clumsy, not calm in the face of danger nor so good at glaring. _Then again_, he thought, smirking. _She_ is _**that person's**_ _offspring. _

"Just stay put in there until your so-called rescuers come. Then you can all sit in there until you fall under my spell completely." And with that, he left the room, laughing evilly as he did so.

Emi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. Mikan grinned widely and began to giggle as she heard the many profanities that spewed from her companion's lips. Emi raised an eyebrow, then gave a small smile. 'No wonder Natsume's attracted to her,' she thought. 'She's so cheerful, even in the face of danger.'

-------------

"Protective shield. Most likely an electrical barrier." Natsume muttered as they crouched on the top of a hill, surveying the Headquarters of the Anti-Alice Organization. "I'll check it out." Taiki said, extending a vine to the barrier and dropping a leaf. A moment later, the leaf was reduced to ashes. "Okay, we need to get through somehow." Taiki stated the obvious as Natsume rummaged through the gadgets Hotaru had lent them.

"Well, she says she's improved the cream that Polka Dots tried to use when she attempted to escape the Academy." He said, pulling a small tub of cream out. "She also says it not only stops the pain from getting to you, it also helps you blend into the currents of electricity, so no one will notice a disturbance."

"Let's test it out," Taiki suggested, applying cream onto a leaf and dropping it onto the dome. It passed through harmlessly, and nobody came out to investigate, so they assumed that the alarm didn't go off.

"I guess it works." Taiki stated the obvious once again as Natsume rolled his eyes. "Come on. We have to get in there before they kill those two."

* * *

Ooh. Emi and Mikan are unscathed, yes, but how many traps will Natsume and Taiki have to go through just to get to them? 

Please review!

Stars of Gold


	9. Chapter 8: Toxins in the Food

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 8: Toxins in the Food  
_

Just as Mikan stopped laughing, Emi had noticed – as it had been quite dark previously, but now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark – something different about Mikan. "Mikan-chan, what happened to your ribbons?" She asked, pulling on a lock of her hair. "Hmm? Oh, they must've fallen off in my struggle. Besides, I wanted Natsume to notice I was kidnapped." She said, shrugging.

"Do you need your scrunchy? I'm getting quite hot in here, and my hair's pretty long." Emi pulled off the scrunchy at the top of her braid and handed it to Mikan. "Here. We're going to be stuck here for a while, aren't we?" Emi sighed. "Thanks. Yeah, we're going to be stuck in here until Natsume and Taiki-kun bust us out of here, and what with all the traps in this place, that's going to take some time. But I think Hotaru invented some stuff that could help them."

--------------------

"So we're in," Taiki stated the obvious for the third time that day. Natsume glared at him. He shrugged. "Sorry." Natsume rolled his eyes as they reached the first booby trap of the day. "Lasers. Criss-cross pattern." Taiki noted, seeing the red lasers criss-crossing, making it hard for anyone to get past. "The button to inactivate it is on the other side." Natsume commented, peering through the laser minefield. "I've got it covered," Taiki said, a branch extending from the potted plant beside them. In, out, in, out. The branch weaved through the deadly laser beams and tapped the button on the other side. The laser beams disappeared, and the branch returned to its original state. "There," Taiki said, scratching his head. "Problem solved." Natsume rolled his eyes and pulled Taiki through the previously deadly patch of land.

-------------------

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Emi voiced out loud. Mikan blinked. "...Maybe it was your…familiar…?" Emi's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. "That's it! Michiyo! Come!" The small snowy dog materialized outside the door. "Master called Michiyo?" She asked, looking around for Emi.

"Michi! In here!" The dog's head turned, and she tried to open the door by jumping and turning the knob with her paws. As soon as her paws touched the knob, she yelped in pain and jumped back. "Itai!" She muttered. "Michi-chan! Daijoubu?" Michiyo whimpered. "Fire…I see fire…" She said, hallucinating. "Michiyo! Michiyo!"

"I will go now…the door does not allow the touch of a familiar…" She replied in a hazy voice as she slowly disappeared.

---------------------

Taiki raised an eyebrow from his crouching position on the floor. "A gigantic robotic SPIDER? Seriously? Oh, come on! The AAO can do way better than that!" He ducked as the spider swiped at him. "Dude, that is so overused!" Natsume sighed in annoyance. "Stop making stupid comments and start destroying this thing! Do you want to see Ice Girl again or not?" Taiki became serious at the mention of Emi. "Point taken."

He leaped as the spider attempted to whack his ankles and landed on its main body. In two moves, the spider started to malfunction. In one more, Taiki jumped off as the spider keeled over and stopped moving altogether, apart from the occasional twitch of its legs.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, impressed. "You destroyed it in three moves." Taiki shrugged. "If you're trying to save someone you've loved for five years, you'd be determined, too." He stated simply, his eyes glittering darkly. "Come on. I know you want to see Sakura-san again, and dawdling around here won't get us anywhere." It was as if the mention of Emi was a trigger to his darker, more dangerous side. Natsume made a note of this, thinking that he must really love that girl. _After all,_ he noted. _He's usually so carefree, even before Ice Girl came. _

Indeed, he was a prankster, but he usually kept the quiet, smart and hardworking façade, so no one ever suspected him. He once sent his fangirls flowers that would attach itself to their faces because he'd had enough of the fangirl mayhem. The message came across clearly, but it only worked for two weeks; on the third, they mobbed him as if nothing had ever happened. But ever since she came, he's been very cheerful and sociable.

---------------------

"We have to get out of here!" Mikan cried in exasperation. "Well, other than what we've just tried, do you have any ideas?"

"…No…"

"Well then, we're just stuck here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but we can't just sit here!"

"I know."

"So what do you suggest we – " But Mikan was cut off by a tray of food being slipped through the flap in the otherwise steel door. "And don't you think 'bout trying to escape through there, sweeties, 'cause it ain't gonna be plastic for long, ya know. There's a steel reinforcement 'ere, and I ain't allowed to unlock it for over two minutes." The voice of an American lunch lady, by the sound of it, filtered through the door, in English, of course.

"Sorry, hun, I wish I could let ya out, but the AAO won't let me," The woman said apologetically. "And don't eat the food 'ere, they put something in it," She added in an undertone. Emi blanched as Mikan said from behind her, "Mmm, not bad,"

She spun on her heel in panic and knocked the bread out of Mikan's hand. "Hey!" She cried. "Mikan-chan! You just swallowed something toxic!"

* * *

Oh noes! Mikan ate toxins! What is it going to do to her? Review and send in ideas for traps, please. I'm running out of ideas. :P

Reviews highly appreciated.

Stars of Gold

(Daijoubu are you alright)


	10. Chapter 9: Saved

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 9: Saved  
_

"That's more like it," Taiki commented, nodding at the trap in front of them. "Tranquilizer darts ready to shoot out of every direction. Motion sensitive. Clever." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Come on, be serious." Taiki nodded. "Yes, sir." Natsume sighed. "I'll do this trap. You got to beat up the spider." Taiki shrugged. "Fine by me."

Natsume snapped his fingers, and, at once, all the motion detectors were set on fire. After a few moments, they'd been melted completely. "Simple." He said, walking through the now harmless trap. Taiki followed, raising an eyebrow.

------------------

"…How long do you think it takes till the toxin takes effect?" Mikan asked glumly.

"I don't know! It could be an hour, it could be seven years! I – don't – know!" Emi cried, throwing her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure the Academy has something that can cure me." She said confidently. "I hope so…" Emi sighed. "I really hope so…"

------------------

Taiki raised an eyebrow as chocolate began pouring in from beside them. "Chocolate? Must've been the idea of a younger member." He mused, stroking his chin as Natsume attempted to wade through the thick goo. "Drowning in chocolate would be the best way to go, to a kid, of course." Natsume made an annoyed noise in his throat.

"Inoue! I don't care who thought it up! Just get us out of here!" Taiki grinned sheepishly, calling over two small vines from a nearby tree. As the vines wrapped around their waists and hoisted them out, Natsume tried to calm himself down. When I say 'tried', I mean he half-succeeded, before remembering that he was only in this situation because Mikan was trapped, therefore flustering him further. By the time they were out and over the little chocolate puddle, he was even more frustrated than he was before.

"Calm down, Hyuuga. They're close." Taiki whispered as the helpful vine returned to its tree. "How do you know?"

"I hear Emi's voice." He said, listening closely. "Mikan-chan!" A voice said from above them. "Polka Dots." Natsume muttered worriedly. "They're directly above us." They looked up; and saw lots and lots of motion detectors. Taiki whistled softly. "Whoa. They're sure determined." Natsume growled. "Damn it. Heat sensors. I can't burn it." Taiki narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll have to find a place that leads up."

---------------

"Mikan-chan, how long do you think – Mikan-chan!" Mikan had collapsed onto the cold floor with a loud thud. "Mikan-chan…" Emi checked her over, and sighed in relief when she found that her friend was perfectly fine, other than the fact that she had fainted. "Crap." She muttered as she searched the room for exits. "Damn. There's no…" She trailed off as she spotted a hole, covered up by unstable boards, in the floor. "…exits…" She dragged Mikan over to it, and began to stamp wildly and jump about. "Stupid floorboards," She panted. "Why won't it bre – AHHH!" She'd fallen through the hole.

---------------

Taiki and Natsume ran along the corridor, searching everywhere for a stairway. Suddenly, they heard a loud stamping noise from above them. "What's that noise…?" Natsume muttered. Taiki shrugged. "Must be some AAO training thingy or something."

"OOF!" They chorused as Emi and Mikan fell through the ceiling and landed on them with a loud thud. "Ooh, thanks, Taiki, you've cushioned my fall," Emi said cheerfully, sitting on Taiki's stomach. "As much as I've fantasized about a pretty girl straddling me, I don't think now's an appropriate time…" He joked, panting slightly. Emi rolled her eyes but got off of the poor boy. Natsume was already up, checking Mikan's pulse. He let out a relieved breath as he felt her pulse, strong and steady – at the moment. "Thank God," He whispered, scooping her up in his arms.

"Come on," He said harshly. "Let's go before - " Reo stepped from the shadows and blocked their path. "- The AAO figures out we're here." He finished, sighing. "This just keeps getting more and more annoying."

"Well, well, well," Reo said, grinning evilly. "I admire your skill. However, Emi, how did you manage to get past the heat detectors when you fell?" Emi narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business." She growled, anger coming off her in waves. Reo's lips twitched in amusement. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, really. No Mikan to nullify my attack, and no Narumi to protect you. Whatever will you do?" He asked teasingly as he began to fiddle with his earring. Emi spat out a few choice words she'd learned from Taiki. Reo shook his head, sighing.

"It seems that you know a few more foul words. Such a pity; you're such a pretty girl, I might've kept you for my own." Taiki clenched his hands into fists and growled. "I'm sure that that would tear you apart, now wouldn't it?" He asked, a malicious smirk forming on his face as he sneered and fingered Taiki's face. Emi snarled.

Natsume took the opportunity to launch a fireball at the smirking villian. The fireball hit him in the back, causing him to scream in pain. Emi immediately coated him in ice, with the exception of the burning crater in his back. For good measure, Taiki wrapped his frozen and half-burnt body in vines. "Okay, now let's move! I'm sure that other AAO members have been alerted by now." Natsume snapped, running down the hall.

People filed out into the hallway, attempting to block their way. Natsume practically grilled the people in front of him, and Emi froze them as she made her way past. Those that either of them missed, Taiki strangled with a barrage of vines. They were a killing spree, but Natsume and Taiki knew that these people had killed so many in 'accidental' mishaps, like blizzards, tsunamis and fires. Emi didn't know about this, but her friend was suffering, and she recognized a few faces. _They'd killed…my…brother and sister…_She thought angrily, turning them into icy statues, then spin-kicked their heads off. And she didn't even cringe.

Taiki had just gotten a brilliant idea. "Hyuuga! Emi!" Both turned, and, creating a small ball of ice around them, with an outer layer of fire, they listened to his plan.

When they finally emerged, three icy disks formed below their feet. Emi took a deep breath, then, grasping Taiki's hand, iced a path on which they slid. Natsume brought up the rear, and they slid all the way out of the AAO (Natsume and Emi burned and froze the electricity field's generators on the way out) and off they went, all the way back to Alice Academy.

As they reached the school gate, Emi, who had been struggling, had finally passed out, and all four of them fell straight from the sky and tumbled onto the ground. As Natsume alerted the school, and had them open the gates, Taiki picked Emi up and staggered, alongside Natsume, into the gates.

Unfortunately for them, it was already morning, and students were milling about, when the gates opened and the two walked in tiredly. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka happened to be sitting near the gate, under the shade of a tree, talking. When they saw Natsume and Taiki, who looked like they were about to faint, they immediately rushed over.

"Imai," Natsume said, looking worried. "Mikan was poisoned." A "WHAT?" sounded in unison. "Bring her to the hospital; I can't carry her anymore." He said, falling to his knees. Anna and Nonoko immediately picked Mikan up and carted her off to the school hospital. Taiki shook his head and whistled. His familiar, along with Emi's familiars came rushing.

"Master!" They yelled in unison. "Michiyo and Takumi are sorry, masters. A familiar may not help humans in that place. It is a place of evil, and there is a spell, a spell that forbids familiars to go in. We apologize." He gave a weak smile. "Apology accepted. I know that you cannot heal, am I right? 'Cause it's blazing hot. It's okay. I'll just go up to the school hospital." He smiled tiredly. "Go back to your sleep-cycle; we'll be fine." They nodded reluctantly and walked away.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to Natsume. "Can you walk?" Natsume gave a small nod. "I…I think so…" He attmpted to stand, but he failed miserably and fell back down. "I refuse to be carried." He said stubbornly. "Too bad, Hyuuga, your ankle is swollen." Taiki pointed out. "My guess, it's broken. You can't walk anymore, Hyuuga. Ruka-kun and Hotaru-san are going to help you, okay? I've to bring Emi there too."

Two hours later, all four teenagers were fast asleep. Mikan had been given several antidotes before they got the right one, but she was now recovering, sleeping in the hospital. Natsume, Taiki and Emi were sleeping in their own beds. Word had spread around campus about the two boys walking onto school grounds with the two girls in their arms. Various versions had already spread.

One was that Taiki and Natsume, bloodied, had limped in, the two girls sporting severe wounds, both unconscious.

A second was that all four had heroically strode in, tired but triumphant. But then, the girls, who had used too much energy, collapsed, and the boys scooped them up into their arms.

But the third was the most dramatic, and, of course, the most believed.

Witnesses claim that AAO members were shooting projectiles at them, even as they ran into the school gates. One claimed that he'd heard a grenade go off, even, but when the gates closed, no one could get in, nor could any missile of any kind, and there we are, Alice Academy had triumphed once again.

* * *

Life is gonna get harder for them from here. Just a sneak peek, by the way, I'm planning to end this story on the dance. You know, the one they have at the end of the Alice Festival? What's it called again? -walks away scratching head in confusion-

Reviews highly appreciated.

Stars of Gold


	11. Chapter 10: PhantomoftheOpera

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 10: Phantom of the Opera  
_

Two weeks later, the group of four were finally free from the questions of their classmates. Mikan was back to her normal self, and though Emi and Natsume were slightly less…active than they were before, no one really noticed.

"Class, as you know, the Alice Festival is coming up. We will be doing The Phantom of the Opera this year. Casting will be randomly drawn. Class dismissed."

----------------

"The festival sounds nice, but it's too bad we can't take part," Emi commented after Mikan had explained the Festival to her. Taiki nodded in agreement. "Oh well, at least we can take part in the play. Nee, Mikan-chan, which part do you think you're going to get?" Mikan shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll do my best and succeed!" She said confidently. Natsume snorted. "Wanna bet?" He asked. "You're on!"

"Alright then," He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm betting on…_a kiss_," He whispered the last two words into her ear as he walked past. She blushed crimson. "Wh-What?" He smirked, though she could not see it. "You heard me," He called, raising two fingers high into the air in a 'later!' motion.

"Mikan-chan? What'd he say?" Emi asked curiously. Koko, who'd been walking by at the time, suddenly widened his eyes. "No way," He said, looking at Mikan incredulously. "He really did that?" He asked in disbelief. Mikan nodded slowly. Emi blinked. "Did what?" Mikan shook her head. "Nothing!" Emi looked her up and down suspiciously, noting the blush on her face. "Well, if you say so…" She said, shrugging it off.

---------------------

"This is the Cast List for our play this year." Narumi said, pinning it onto a board. "Good luck!" Then he strolled out of the classroom. Everybody immediately rushed to the piece of paper, save for Natsume, Hotaru and Emi.

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Cast List**

_Main Roles_

Christine...Sakura Mikan

Raoul...Nogi Ruka

The Phantom...Hyuuga Natsume

Madame Giry...Ogasawara Nonoko

Meg...Umenomiya Anna

La Carlotta...Shouda Sumire

_Minor Roles_

Joseph Buquet...Kokoro Yomi

Piangi...Mochiage

Richard Firmin...Hoshino Hoshio

Gille Andre...Kitsuneme

Monsieur Reyer...Tobita Yuu

_Crew Members_

Camera...Inoue Taiki

Director...Imai Hotaru

Script-writer...Watanabe Emi

Costume Design...Hara Ayumi

Prop Design...Ishimaru Raiu

_Everyone else is a part of Chorus._

_This production will be produced by students only. Teachers will overlook rehearsals from time to time._

"NANI??" The group yelled in unison. "What is it?" Emi asked, not really caring. "I don't want to fight Natsume!" Ruka complained, making a face. "I DON'T WANT TO KISS RUKA-PYON!!!" Mikan wailed despairingly. Natsume, who had been sleeping with his face covered by his manga, jolted awake. "Urusai. I'm trying to sleep." He said monotonously. "What's all the commotion?" He asked, noticing the group of people crowded around the Cast List.

"Natsume, you're playing the Phantom," Mikan informed him. "And I'm playing Christine," She made a face. "Ruka-pyon is Raoul," Natsume scowled. "If memory serves me right, this means that I'm going to have to fight Ruka over Polka-Dots." Taiki snorted. "Not like you've never done it before," The class exploded into laughter, with the exception of Ruka, Mikan and Natsume. Both boys blushed slightly, but Mikan simply blinked obliviously.

"Huh?" Was all she said, prompting the class to laugh even harder.

* * *

Ideas for what the groups are gonna do for the festival are needed. I was thinking that the SA might be doing a roller coaster. Hmm...

Please review!

Stars of Gold


	12. Chapter 11: Rehearsals are Underway

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 11: Rehearsals Are Underway_

Emi grinned evilly and laughed maniacally when she found out that she was the script-writer. Everyone else sweat-dropped. "O...kay..." They said as she maintained her evil grin as she typed onto a laptop. "If you've ever done anything bad to Emi, you'd better apologize and grovel, especially if you're a main or minor role. She's the all-powerful script-writer, and knowing her, she'll make people do weird things. So, beg for mercy, people, beg for mercy."

"Emi, why are you smiling like that?" Taiki asked nervously. "You know how in the movie version, Christine has to kiss Raoul, like, three times but kisses the Phantom once? I'm gonna make that change..." She began to laugh evilly and maniacally. Taiki blinked, then slapped his forehead. "Not another matchmaking plan..."

-------------

Rehearsals were underway for Middle School Class B's play, the Phantom of the Opera. Everyone had already received a copy of the script, which Emi passed out with glee. "Okay, Mikan-chan, I've tried to remove all of your kissing scenes. However, I couldn't erase the last one with the Phantom, because it's crucial to the plot. Sorry, but if Christine didn't kiss the Phantom, then he wouldn't have let them go, nee?" Taiki grinned. "This means you're being forced to kiss Hyuuga, nee?" He asked innocently, causing Sumire and Natsume to glare daggers at him. Mikan merely looked away and blushed.

"Actually, Watanabe-san, I'd prefer not to be a director. Why don't you do it? After all, it is your script." Emi blinked. "Then what are you going to do?" Hotaru got a glint in her purple eyes. Ruka twitched, having seen the glint before. "I'll cater the event." The glint grew in size. Ruka shuddered. "For a fee, of course." Emi smiled. "I wouldn't have expected less from you, Imai-chan."

-------------

"Good rehearsal, everybody! Be here tomorrow at 3 pm sharp!" Emi called, ignoring the many groans from the group of students. "And Hyuuga-san, you'd better give it your all tomorrow, or I swear, something bad's gonna happen in your sleep!" Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She began to pack up as everyone filed out of the auditorium.

Just as she was about to leave, she spotted Taiki leaning on a pillar, waiting for her. "Hey, Jess, did anyone tell you about the Festival's Dance?" Taiki asked, somewhat nervously. "Yeah. You planning to go with someone?" Taiki blushed; but thankfully for him, Emi didn't see. "Um, yeah, about that..." He drew a deep breath, causing Emi to turn and look at him with one eyebrow raised.

"...Would you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

I just HAD to do this cliffie bit. I couldn't resist. Of course, you all already know what she's going to say, but it creates suspense, and suspense is good. 

Reviews highly appreciated.

Stars of Gold


	13. Chapter 12: Damn Narumi!

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Chapter 12: Damn Narumi!_

**Emi's POV**

"...Would you go to the dance with me?" I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't expected him to ask me straight out. Hell, I hadn't expected him to ask me, _period._ "It's alright if you don't want to, I mean, I don't mean to force you into it for fear of being impolite or something, I was just - " I cut him off. "Taiki," I said. "Shut up." And then I grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulled him down and kissed him.

**Taiki's POV**

Oh.

My.

God.

She's - She's kissing me.

Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I'm supposed to kiss her back, damn it!

**Narumi's POV**

Oh.

OH.

Oh dear. This probably isn't a good time. Maybe I'll just sneak out...?

What's wrong, you say? Well, you see, I was looking for Emi-chan, and Mikan-chan told me that she was probably still in the auditorium. So, I took the logical course: I went to the auditorium. And when I got there, I found Emi-chan and Taiki-kun engaged in what looked like a passionate kiss. Disgusted as I am to see two of my students making out, I still don't want to intrude.

Which brings me to my current predicament. Perhaps I shall scare them a bit. Yes, I think that will be best. If Jin-Jin finds them...Oh boy.

**Emi's POV**

I only have one word to say.

Crap.

See, after that first kiss, we finally pulled apart for a breath of air, and Taiki, being Taiki, said, "So I take that as a yes?" I'd rolled my eyes, replying, "You goof." To which he responded with a smile and another long kiss, this time way more passionate than that first one. The first was hesitant, an uncertain kiss, both of us unsure of the other's feelings. Oh crap, I'm waxing poetic again. Curse my writing talent. Anyhow, we were kissing, and had no intention of stopping, when Narumi-sensei pops out of _nowhere _and clears his throat!

Obviously, that had Taiki and myself disentangling ourselves from around each other and blushing like cherries. Our Alices acted up because of our extreme embarrassment, and suddenly the walls were coated with a thick coat of ice and there were little pink and purple flowers blooming in the cracks. "Oops..." We chorused in a low voice.

Narumi-sensei, who had previously been looking very stern indeed, suddenly started to shake. I backed away, half thinking that he was going to explode, and he exploded all right.

Into giggles.

As he laughed and laughed and laughed, I exchanged bewildered glances with Taiki. We used the time to repair our slight - _ahem _- mishap and the auditorium was soon back to normal...other than the small bits of ice on the floor...and a few -cough-_dozen_-cough- wilted flowers. But the ice ought to melt by tomorrow, and we'd go to the auditorium early to clean it up.

Finally, Narumi-sensei's giggles died down. We both raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Okay, sorry. It's just that you guys were so scared and then your Alices acted up and you went 'oops' at the same time..." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay, seriously, you two should get out of here. If Jin-Jin finds you making out - " We blushed in unison, glancing at one another. "- He might punish you severely. I'm just going to tell you; If you want to do that sort of thing, please, just do it in the privacy of your own rooms. Should the make out session progress to...ahem...something else," Here we blushed even deeper. "You wouldn't disturb anyone, for we have soundproofed Special Star rooms. Only Special Stars get perfect privacy."

He grinned widely. "Anyway, I was looking for you, Emi-chan, but I suppose it can wait 'till tomorrow." He pranced out of the room, saying, "Ja!"

Now I understand why Hyuuga-san HATES Narumi-sensei.

**Taiki's POV**

No wonder Hyuuga hates Narumi. Crazy dude. He barges in on us kissing, pretends to be angry, bursts out into giggles, then makes us blush like mad and prances away.

Yes. He_ pranced _away.

He is one mad teacher.

Anyhow, after a moment spent blinking after him in disbelief, I grinned and turned to Emi. "So does this mean we're going out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't asked me out yet, idiot," She said, playfully punching my arm. I feigned hurt, and she giggled. The sound was heaven to my ears; I hadn't heard her laugh in years. "Alright then, how would you like to go to Central Town with me on Friday? That day's events will be yours to choose." She laughed softly. "How can I argue with that offer?" I bent down to kiss her again. "Why would you want to?" I murmured, right before I closed the gap between our lips.

End POV

The next day, during rehearsal, the two were in high spirits, befuddling their classmates, with the exception of Hotaru and Koko. Koko had heard their thoughts, then began to twitch and gag. "You guys...please...tone down the sappiness. I know you're happy, but...-gag-...suffocating me isn't going to do anything..." He began to choke. "You just wait 'till you get a girlfriend," Taiki said, smirking at him. "Yeah, I hear that -thinks_-Anna-chan-_thinks- likes you, and if I'm right, you like her too," Emi commented, noting the way his cheeks flamed red almost immediately. She then glanced at Anna, who was looking somewhat jealous. Koko suddenly turned to her sharply, having heard a thought of hers. It was her turn to blush crimson and look away. "Anna-chan, could I talk to you outside for a moment?" He turned to Emi. "Make sure no one spies on us." She grinned -much to the joy of her fan boys, causing them to drool and Taiki to glare at them- and nodded.

As Koko closed the door behind him, he could hear Taiki saying, "Hey dudes, stop staring at my girlfriend!" After which a loud, "GIRLFRIEND???" was heard. Smiling fondly and shaking his head, he turned his attention to Anna, who was still blushing deeply. "Anna-chan, do you already have a date for the Alice Festival's Last Dance?" She blinked, not expecting the question, then shook her head. "N-No," He broke out into a grin. "Then may I have the honor?" She blinked several times, then grinned as well and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, shocking him thoroughly. "Thought you'd never ask!"

---------------

Anna and Koko had just re-entered the auditorium. What they saw was total chaos. There was a ball of ice in the middle of the room, which a whole lot of fan girls and fan boys were attacking. Vines suddenly ran over the ball, and whenever anyone came near it, a vine would shoot out and grab the person. Unfortunately for the fans, Mikan was nullifying the entire room, there was nothing to throw, and they're rather stupid. Therefore, eventually, all of them were caught, and the ball of ice seemed to become a smaller ball in front of Emi and Taiki. Cocking her head, Emi made three ice crystals, just big enough to be worn on a string as a necklace. Before anyone could see, however, she quickly stuck the crystals into her pocket.

"Enough messing around! Let's get to work!" Emi called out. "Unless you want to fail and make a total fool of yourself," A collective groan was heard around the room. "I think I liked it better when she was in the ice ball," Ruka muttered to Natsume. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

I couldn't help it. All the pairings are coming together these few chapters. Next chapter will be either Ruka and Hotaru, Tsubasa and Misaki or a pair that someone requests. 

Reviews highly appreciated.

Stars of Gold


	14. Rukaru SPECIAL

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Your Typical New Kid SPECIAL: The Messed-up Relationship of Ruka and Hotaru and How They Got Together_

_OTHERWISE KNOWN AS: _

_They're Too Damn Messed-Up!_

_PART 1 _

"IMAI!!"

The yell rang out, and was heard throughout the Academy. On-lookers looked after them curiously, commenting on how they hadn't had that particular disturbance for a while. Natsume and Mikan made no attempt to stop their best friends; instead, the two took off to the Sakura tree, where Natsume was planning on sleeping, and Mikan planning on watching his fiery familiar as he did so.

"RUKA-KUN!!!" His whole fan-club came after him, as Taishi was snarling at everyone (apart from Mikan) who even came near Natsume. It was a strange sight: a group of crazy fan-girls chasing Ruka who, in turn, was chasing after Hotaru who was riding on her duck scooter. Those who knew them slapped their foreheads, and those who didn't blinked in confusion.

Just then, Hotaru, Ruka and all of the Natsume and Ruka WE LUV U!!! Fan-Club members had crashed straight into...

One angry Nonoko.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! I come back from the lab, and I find Anna-chan and Koko-kun MAKING OUT in Anna and my shared living room. Then I find that my new potion doesn't WORK, and now I've been CRASHED into by 23 FREAKING PEOPLE!!!!!" Everyone within sight either froze or, in the Natsume and Ruka WE LUV U!!! Fan-Club, slithered away in fear of the angered scientist, whose eyes narrowed at the sight of Hotaru and Ruka. "You." She growled menacingly. "You two are the cause of this. You and your STUPID POINTLESS CHASES!!!" Hotaru had the dignity to look slightly guilty, and Ruka resembled a puppy who was being scolded. "I will put an end to those stupid interruptions." She uncorked a bottle of purplish-blue potion and splashed it onto Ruka and Hotaru.

One phrase ran through their minds simultaneously before they blacked out.

Oh, crap.

--------------------

Ruka's POV

I was the first to awake, and I found myself face to face with Imai Hotaru. I almost yelped as I sat up immediately, my cheeks tinted pink. She looks so **cute** when she's not trying to blackmail me every single waking moment of the day.

...Hang on. Did I just think what I think I just thought? I slapped myself. Loudly, might I add.

"Nogi." A cool, calm voice sounded from behind me. "You'll hurt yourself. Don't do that. See, you've already got a slightly swollen cheek. Let me help you with that." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and leaned towards me...

..._Click_.

Crap.

Imai got me blushing.

On FILM.

I knew she didn't care about me!

"But, seriously, Nogi, don't go slapping yourself. It ruins the quality of your photos, and that makes me a poor girl." She stated, looking through the pictures on her camera. I shook my head. Imai will be Imai, I thought as I smiled wistfully to myself. And to think I thought that she might've actually cared.

End POV

"Oh good, you're awake!" A familiar voice said from two speakers they hadn't noticed before.

"Let me keep you up to speed. You're trapped in a big cube, and it's gonna keep you in there until you settle your differences and agree to a truce. We'll send you food and drink that we'll smuggle from the Academy's meal times, and if you're tired, and want to sleep, there's a double bed somewhere. Unfortunately, we couldn't secure two beds, so you're just going to have to share one. Sorry." By then Ruka knew it was Nonoko talking to them. "Well, it's time for bed, so good night, guys, and I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully you'll have settled your differences by then. Ja!" He blinked.

"M-Matte, Nonoko-chan!" No answer. Ruka sighed and slumped to the floor, beginning to bang his head on the wall. "Nogi, stop it, or I'll make you," Hotaru threatened, picking a book off a shelf in the room. Yes, there was an entire bookshelf of books. Goodness, would I like to be held captive by Nonoko.

AHEM. Back to the story...

Ruka, too frustrated to care, replied with an uncaring grunt. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Nogi," Hotaru said, slamming the book shut. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up (she's probably real strong from all the heavy equipment she had to drag around before she made Amanatsu...). Then she pulled the unsuspecting Ruka face-down onto the floor beside her and straddled his waist, pulling his wrists behind him and holding them together firmly in front of her. Then she took hlod of his wrists with one hand and reached for her book with the other.

Ruka blushed slightly at the thought of being bested by a girl, a lazy, money-hungry blackmailer girl, to be honest. It hurt his male pride. But then he turned much redder at the thought of being straddled by a girl...a lazy, money-hungry blackmailer girl...who was also stubborn...crazy...cute...with pretty eyes...preeeetty puuuuurple eyyessss...(A/N: -cue the drool- LOL)

He blinked in surprise. Where'd _that _come from? Anyhow, the fact remained that he had been bested by a girl, and that said girl was currently straddling him. "I-Imai..." Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Was that a stutter I heard?" He blushed even deeper. "Imai...Is it alright if I call you Hotaru...?"

* * *

I have limited time on the comp, so this is all I got for now. Until next time!

Stars of Gold


	15. Rukaru SPECIAL: Part 2

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

_Your Typical New Kid SPECIAL: The Messed-up Relationship of Ruka and Hotaru and How They Got Together_

_OTHERWISE KNOWN AS:_

_They're Too Damn Messed-up!_

_Part 2_

"Imai...Is it alright if I call you Hotaru...?" She tensed, but then smiled slightly and replied, "Call me whatever you want; I don't care." So she said, but the way she'd tensed suggested something else. Ruka noticed, but didn't make any comment.

Silence.

"So, uh, Hotaru-chan, would you, uh, get off...?" Hotaru's slight smile turned into a sadistic little grin. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you feel sorry for me...?" He tried, knowing that he would lose in the end.

"Fat chance." She snorted. "But an 'A' for effort, I suppose."

He sighed.

"You're pure evil, you know?"

She grinned creepily. "Yes, I know."

He sighed again. "Well, I'm sleepy. Thank goodness they put us in a carpeted box. Good night, Hotaru-chan."

"Good night, Ruka-kun."

------------

Ruka was thankful that Hotaru had honestly thought that he had been sleeping, and finally gotten off of him, going to sleep on the bed instead. He restrained from taking revenge on her, however, and instead grinned and waited for her to fall asleep. When he heard her deep, even breaths, he crept softly to the other side of the bed and went to sleep beside her. The last thing he thought before falling into a deep sleep was, 'Hotaru's gonna be angry in the morning...'

------------

Ruka was wrong, for Hotaru was a deep sleeper. He woke and found himself in a compromising position with Imai Hotaru. He blushed and attempted to move, but found that he couldn't, for Hotaru had wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into his chest. He was even more surprised by the fact that he had, in return, wrapped his own arms around her waist. He gulped and attempted to remove Hotaru's arms slowly as to not awaken her. Unfortunately for him, this simply made her moan in sleepy protest and cling to him even tighter. He was beginning to feel reaaaallly uncomfortable. He made a mental note to murder Nonoko when he got out of that box.

After a few hundred attempts to make her let go, he finally gave up and let his arms snake around her once more. Knowing Hotaru, she would probably assume that he'd manipulated her into such a position for his own enjoyment, and would kill him slowly and painfully.

"Ah well. Might as well make these last moments of my life worthwhile," He murmured quietly to himself, nuzzling his face into her hair. Hmm, lavender... He paused. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss the top of her head. He engaged himself in a mental battle; and his better conscience lost. "I'm gonna die anyway, so I might as well..." He reasoned, then gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. Surprisingly enough, she then released him and smiled contentedly, turning over so that her back faced him. He quickly slipped out of the bed and curled up on the floor, pretending to be asleep as Hotaru yawned and blinked her eyes open. "Ruka-kun? Are you awake?" She asked softly, her clear voice floating across the room. Ruka twitched, then opened his eyes sleepily, as if he'd just woken up. "I am now," He smiled sleepily. "Good morning, Hotaru-chan." She gave a polite nod. "Good morning,"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ruka-kun, Hotaru-chan!" Nonoko's voice blared through the speakers, thoroughly startling them both. "Emi-chan wants to talk to you two separately, so take the chance to get a change of clothes and clean up properly when she takes you to your room. She'll take you to her room after that to interrogate you. You'll be seeing the inside of a Special Star bedroom, so you'd better be well-prepared. Ruka-kun, you first." A large hole appeared in the wall. A gigantic hand came through it and grabbed Ruka, pulling him out of the hole as it closed.

------------

Ruka raised an eyebrow at the inside of Emi's room. It was littered with sketches of people, along with a few couples. She'd sketched Natsume and Mikan sharing a sweet, peaceful moment, Anna and Koko on a date and there was even one - Ruka blushed at this - of himself and Hotaru sleeping in the exact same position they had been that morning. 'Is she psychic or something?' He wondered to himself as he glanced at the sketch. Emi followed his glance. "If you think I'm psychic, no, I'm not," She said, laughing. "Did you know that Nonoko installed cameras in that box?" It all began to make perfect sense. Ruka blushed. "It was my turn to watch over you guys last night. I got bored and I had my sketchbook with me, so..."

Ruka groaned and buried his face in his hands, still blushing deeply. She chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." She gestured to a chair. "Please, sit," She said, sitting down on a large maroon armchair. "Now, Nogi-san, I'm going to be quite frank with you." She hesitated, fiddling with the braid in her hair (1). "I don't quite know how to say this, but I know about your...problem with Imai-chan." Ruka gulped. Emi bit her lip. "I...I'm not comfortable about doing this, but as your friend, I'm worried about you. And I'm pretty sure you'd rather have me dealing with it than Hyuuga-san or Mikan-chan." His face reddened at the thought of Mikan or Natsume coming to talk to him about Hotaru, and he immediately nodded.

"I've been watching you two ever since my arrival. I saw the way you looked at her, the way simple comments could have you blushing. Hyuuga-san and I are well attuned with the temperature, and he as well as I could sense the blushes you fought, and how to differentiate the blushes of people. Be it embarrassment or anything else, we would know, by how warm the blush was, the cause. But Taiki voiced his observations with slight worry last night and Mikan-chan is starting to get agitated, though earlier she'd told me that you two would make the perfect couple. Even Hyuuga-san was worried about you, I could tell, and that sealed the deal for me."

Then her concerned attitude vanished as she glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "You are going to answer my questions seriously and honestly. If you do not, I swear you will never forget the horrible creatures that will come to you in the night." She said, her voice low and threatening. Ruka would've backed away if he wasn't seated.

Then she smiled. "So you can save me the trouble, because I can tell when you're lying." She stated innocently. Ruka raised an eyebrow. She began to reply, but then paused and held up a hand. "Hang on. Taiki!" She called. He opened her door and walked in as if he'd been there the whole time. "Yes?" He asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes. _Too _innocently.

"Excuse us, Nogi-san. I'm just going to step out for a moment to have a word with Taiki. I'll be right back, so just make yourself at home." She said in honeyed tones. Ruka mouthed, 'Good luck,' to Taiki over her shoulder. He grimaced, but didn't respond as Emi proceeded to drag her boyfriend, by the back of his collar, out of her room and into the hallway. Ruka decided that this was one lovers' quarrel he did not want to hear, and occupied himself with observing the rest of her room.

Other than the sketches littered everywhere, there were also pieces of paper that contained stories, and, Ruka noticed, there was a wad that read, "The Phantom of The Opera - Rewritten by Watanabe Emi." A piece of paper were taped to the walls, and, when Ruka examined it, he found that it was a list of names, a girl and a boy to each line. Three lines had a tick behind the names. The first read _Mikan and Natsume_, the second was _Koko and Anna_ and the third read, _Tsubasa and Misaki_. He realized with a jolt that it was a list of potential couples, and unwillingly took notice of his own name in the list, alongside Hotaru's. Then the one below it caught his eye, and his jaw fell wide open. _Sumire and Mochu_(2) His eyes then took notice of the one below that one, and shuddered. _Sumire and Yuu._

He continued to stare openly at the never ending list, reading and considering the possibilities of each couple intently. There were those that he found plausible, and yet there were those he found revolting. Nonoko and Yuu was a possibility, but Nonoko and Kitsuneme (3) looked good together, and were beginning to get along, thanks to Anna and Koko's lack of separation.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked a frustrated Emi and a smiling, ever-cheery Taiki. "Okay, Ruka-san, we've come to a truce." Taiki announced cheerily. "Bugger," Emi muttered. "I'm staying here." Emi scowled, but then rearranged her features into something pleasant, then turned to Ruka.

"So, Nogi-san, ready to talk to me about your 'inner feelings'?"

Ruka groaned.

------------

By the time the two were through with Ruka and Hotaru, both of them were worn out. "Hotaru-chan, may I sleep on the bed, please? The carpet is awfully uncomfortable, and, sadistic as you are, you should feel some pity for me." Fatigue had Ruka acting upon his etiquette lessons inflicted upon him by his mother from when he was a child, and Hotaru was no less than charmed, though she would not admit it. She nodded and yawned, then took off her shoes and clambered into bed. Ruka was right behind her, hoping that Emi was the one on night duty tonight.

* * *

Yeah! Go Emi for matchmaking! 

Can anyone remember what color Emi's eyes are? Did I tell you? If I did, and it's not blue, I'm sorry. It's blue, light blue, and her hair is long and shiny.

(1) This time, she's wearing her hair loose, except for one small portion, to the right of her face, which she has braided.

(2) Mochu is that almost-bald kid who levitated Mikan at the start of the anime. He's one of Natsume's gang.

(3) Kitsuneme is the flying kid, the one who's always seen with Koko. In the episode with Reo, he was caught first, 'cause he didn't know about the motion sensors.

Part 3 comes later. I wanna concentrate on the main plot. Sorry, Rukaru fans! Please review, nonetheless!

Stars of Gold


	16. Chapter 13: Competition

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

Chapter 13: Competition

That very same night (A/N: same day as the last chapter, not including the Specials), Emi stomped angrily into her room, slamming the door behind her. "DAMN YOU NARUMI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew that he wouldn't be able to hear, because the walls were perfectly soundproof. Taiki, who had been lounging in a corner of her room, looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What's wrong, Emi?" He murmured, dropping the magazine and bringing her into a hug. She was about to reply, rather angrily, might I add, when Taiki cut her off by kissing her on the lips to calm her down.

A few moments later, he'd pulled away, and she was much more calm than before. "Thank you. Narumi gave me another job. He wants me to sing at the Last Dance. I also have to find a duet partner." She paused, then looked up at Taiki. "Taiki-kun, would you mind doing me a favor?" He froze. "Please would you sing with me at the last dance?" She asked sweetly, staring up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "No." He said stiffly. "Please? I'd do anything," She pleaded. He considered. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, then, in that case, I want..."

"Yes?"

"Matrimony."

"...WHAT?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding. But anything, you say?"

She nodded. "Anything except for matrimony. We're way too young for _that_."

"Hmm...Would you give up your matchmaking plans for a month?"

"A week." She bargained.

"Three weeks."

"Two weeks."

"Deal." And they shook on it.

"Great! So now we're all set. Practice starts tomorrow at seven; I'll come by at six to wake you up." He groaned, but gave her a short and sweet kiss before glancing at the clock on the wall. "I'd better go. It's getting pretty late. Night." She smiled slightly and nodded once. "Oyasumi, Taiki."

------------

"Taiki, it's time to get up." She said softly into his ear, just as she knew his mother always would. He groaned, saying, "Mom, can't I just have five more minutes...?"

"Taiki, Emi will be waiting for you at the bus stop. You don't want to keep her waiting now, do you?" Emi said in a perfect imitation of his mother's voice, enjoying this little game. "No, I don't." He agreed, then turned over to meet her bright blue eyes. "Gyaah! You're not my mother!" He exclaimed, startled. "But your eyes are familiar. Where have I seen them before...?" Emi giggled uncharacteristically. Taiki blinked. "I'm your girlfriend. Don't you remember?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Watanabe Emi. You don't remember me?"

"E-Emi? My g-girlfriend?"

"Yes. Now, it's almost time for practice. You agreed to do it last night, so get out of your bed and get cleaned up. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

She walked off to the kitchen, leaving Taiki utterly confused.

Thankfully, he was much less confused after his bath, and greeted Emi from behind with a hug around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. She smiled playfully as she placed bacon and eggs on his dining table. "So do you remember me now? Or do I have to remind you?" He sighed. "Shut up," He mumbled, burying his face into her hair. "It was so funny. It was as if we - mmmph!" She never go to finish that sentence, as he had jammed his lips over hers.

She was taken by surprise, but adapted to the situation and turned around so that she was facing him, their lips never parting. He moved his arms slightly to allow her to turn, but locked them down onto her waist as soon as she turned fully. She tangled her fingers into his tousled brown hair and he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entry. She obliged, parting her lips and shoving her own tongue into his mouth. They explored each other's mouths for some time before she pulled away, gasping for air. "No time for that, Taiki-kun. It's almost time for band practice. Eat up, eat up!"

------------

"Ohayo, minna." Emi greeted as she stepped into the room, pulling Taiki behind her. Several murmurs were heard in reply, and as Taiki looked around, he realized that he knew none of these people. No, wait... He squinted, then blanched. Nanaho. She was his old partner, the one who had been overly possessive of him. He almost turned to run, but Emi, who did not let go of his hand, glanced at him reassuringly before meeting Nanaho's icy stare. The tension rose in the room as the two had a brief staring match, but Nanaho looked away first, and Emi walked away the victor. The others tensed as Nanaho began to bite the inside of her cheek, her face furious. Finally, Emi addressed their leader. "Hara-san, we are here for band practice. I believe that you are the ones who will be playing the musical accompaniment to the Festival's Last Dance, am I right?"

"Damn right we are, and we're gonna knock their socks off, right boys?" Their classmate, Hara Ayumi was enthusiastic, turning to the band behind her. "I'm a girl, Ayumi-san." Nanaho reminded her, looking slightly annoyed. "Right, right, gomen, Nanaho-chan. Anyway, Emi-chan, Taiki-kun, you guys ready to sing for us?"

Emi smiled at her and nodded once. Taiki grinned, a gleam in his eyes. "Let's do it." The group broke out in cheers, and Emi squeezed his hand, smiling up at him gratefully. He winked, then turned to Nanaho, (whose eyes were questioning) giving a slight nod. Without speaking, the two girls already knew why he was doing this.

_I want to see how well you two can get along,_ his eyes read. "I couldn't get along with her, so how are you going to?" He murmured to Emi. She smirked, looking up at him through the corner of her eye, and whispered back. "As far as I'm concerned, I've already won the first and second round. It's just a matter of time before I win the third, fourth, fifth and sixth." She turned her gaze to Nanaho, having a conversation through her Alice, telepathy.

She flicked her blue eyed gaze to Taiki for a second, then turned back. _You wanna compete with me for him, don't you?_ She asked in her mind. Nanaho too glanced at Taiki, then returned to Emi, determination burning in her dark brown eyes. _Yes, but without his knowing._ She replied.

_I don't want to fight with you._

_Too late. You started the fight ever since you arrived here, princess. You ruined my chance with him._

_So you want me to simply disappear?_

_Yes._

_Deal. I'll stay away for one week, and if you can get him by then, I'll back off._

_How will I know if you stay away?_

_Nonoko-chan will give him a Truth Serum - of a sort. _

_Alright. But I'm going with you when you get that Truth Serum. I want to make sure that it works._

_Alright. Now, let's start practice; everyone's staring at us._

And indeed, they were staring while the two had been having the silent conversation, but they were more curious than anything, knowing Nanaho's Alice. Then they blinked.

"Come, let us start practice. What song shall we begin with?" Emi asked, making several people jump. "Um, let's begin with Valentine..."

* * *

So how was it? Review please. 

Stars of Gold


	17. Chapter 14: Natsume Admits

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

Chapter 14: Natsume Admits

Natsume leaned against his Sakura tree once more. Mikan joined him wordlessly, an unusual gesture for her. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply staring up into the pink petals of the tree.

"Hey, Polka Dots."

"Hmm?"

"Who're you going to name for the Last Dance?"

Mikan tapped her chin. "Well, usually Hotaru would name me, just as a joke, but now she's got Ruka-pyon, so..."

She blinked. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't."

She snorted. "Whatever you say, Natsume."

"Hn."

"So have you finally given in and allowed a fan girl to name you for the Last Dance?"

He snorted. "No. But if the right person asks..." He murmured the last bit, but Mikan heard anyway, and squealed in delight.

"So even the almighty Hyuuga Natsume has fallen for someone, nee? Who's the lucky girl?"

He blushed slightly and looked away. Mikan cooed appreciatively. "She's got you blushing! That's so cute!"

He refused to answer. "Do I know her?"

"...Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever met, in my opinion."

"So sweet! Well, what color's her hair?"

"...Brown..."

"Hmm, a brunette. I always imagined you with a blonde, preferably one who was extremely pretty to match your perfectness."

"...You think I'm perfect?"

She looked away. "Well, in a technical way...you are."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was unlike Mikan not to deny such a comment.

"Your grades are perfect, your Alice is well-controlled, your reflexes are sharp and God knows you've been blessed with looks..." She sighed. "I admit defeat; I can't defeat a perfect creature like you." Then she grinned unexpectedly. "Moving on - "

"Wait. Who are you and what the hell have you done to Mikan?"

She blushed at the sound of her name. "The Mikan I know is confident, sometimes over-confident, and determined. You're just being a wimp! She'd kill me for calling her nicknames and stand up for herself, but _you _just take it lying down! What the hell? What happened? She's the one who's optimistic, even through the worst times! She's the one who believes that dreams are meant to come true! She's the one, _the only one_ who can make me smile, just because of her cheery attitude! And Mikan...Mikan was the one that I...fell in love with." He took hold of her shoulders.

"You...you're just a shell. You're a shell of what Mikan used to be. Pull yourself together! I love you, goddammit, and if you don't go back to your cheerful self, I swear upon my mother's grave that I will make you. Understand?"

She nodded, mixed emotions swirling in her eyes. He let go of her shoulders, relief evident in his posture. "Natsume...did you really mean what you said? About falling in love with me?"

He froze, only then realizing what he had said. "Oh crap."

"Well?"

"I...I can't deny anything I might've revealed to you."

"So that means you _do _love me?"

"Well...yes."

She grinned, much to his surprise.

"Well that's good," She said, a twinkle in her eye. "'Cause I was gonna name you for the Last Dance."

He simply rolled his eyes in response and tilted her chin up, lightly pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Not very long, but cute nonetheless. Review, please.

Stars of Gold


	18. Chapter 14 Version 2point0

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

I have taken Sakiru Yume's point. Natsume would've been a little more evasive, so here's the alternative.

Chapter 14: Natsume Admits (Somewhat)

Natsume leaned against his Sakura tree once more. Mikan joined him wordlessly, an unusual gesture for her. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply staring up into the pink petals of the tree.

"Hey, Polka Dots."

"Hmm?"

"Who're you going to name for the Last Dance?"

Mikan tapped her chin. "Well, usually Hotaru would name me, just as a joke, but now she's got Ruka-pyon, so..."

She blinked. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't."

She snorted. "Whatever you say, Natsume."

"Hn."

"So have you finally given in and allowed a fan girl to name you for the Last Dance?"

He snorted. "No. But if the right person asks..." He murmured the last bit, but Mikan heard anyway, and squealed in delight.

"So even the almighty Hyuuga Natsume has fallen for someone, nee? Who's the lucky girl?"

He blushed slightly and looked away. Mikan cooed appreciatively. "She's got you blushing! That's so cute!"

He refused to answer. "Do I know her?"

"...Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever met, in my opinion."

"So sweet! Well, what color's her hair?"

"...Brown..."

"Hmm, a brunette. I always imagined you with a blonde, preferably one who was extremely pretty to be your perfect counterpart, seeing as you're so perfect." She mused, tapping her chin.

An awkward (in Natsume's case) silence descended upon them. Then...

"...You think I'm perfect?"

She looked away. "Well, in a technical way...you are."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was unlike Mikan not to deny such a comment.

"Your grades are perfect, your Alice is well-controlled, your reflexes are sharp and God knows you've been blessed with looks..." She sighed. "I admit defeat; I can't defeat a perfect creature like you." Then she grinned unexpectedly. "Moving on - "

"Wait. Who are you and what the hell have you done to Mikan?"

She blushed at the sound of her name. "The Mikan I know is confident, sometimes over-confident, and determined. You're just being a wimp! She'd kill me for calling her nicknames and stand up for herself, but _you _just take it lying down! What the hell? What happened? She's the one who's optimistic, even through the worst times! She's the one who believes that dreams are meant to come true! She's the one, _the only one_ who can make me smile, just because of her cheery attitude!" He took hold of her shoulders.

"You...you're just a shell." She shuddered at his disgusted tone. "You're a shell of what Mikan used to be. Pull yourself together! I love you, goddammit, and if you don't go back to your cheerful self, I swear upon my mother's grave that I will make you. Understand?"

She nodded, mixed emotions swirling in her eyes. He let go of her shoulders, relief evident in his posture. "Natsume...did you really mean what you said? About loving me?"

He inwardly cursed, but his face was unreadable. "When did I ever say I loved you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She blinked. "You...just did..." Her brow furrowed, and she cocked her head in confusion. "You must've misheard. Nothing less from a baka like you." She blinked, then scowled. "NATSUME! You take that back!" She yelled angrily. "Why should I take back something that's true?" He paused. "Ichigo-kara."

"NATSUME NO _HENTAI_!" She screeched, and he smiled inwardly, knowing that the old Mikan was back.

_I suppose you can be my perfect counterpart_, he thought as he began to run away from her attacks. He dodged a projectile as his smirk widened into a small smile. _Faults and all._

* * *

**Alright people! This is the other alternative for Chapter 14! Please review to vote for whichever one you think should be used! This will last for _three weeks_, until the _25th of February 2008_, so send in your votes now! Thank you, and goodnight.**

Stars of Gold


	19. Chapter 15: Why I Love Her

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

**Chapter 14:**

Votes:

_Version 1:_ _**2**_

_Version 2:_ **_3_**

_Indifferent:_ _**1**_

Version 2 wins! I was rooting for that one, actually. P

Chapter 15: Why I Love Her

Told from Nanaho's point of view.

* * *

Excerpt: The Very Private Diary of Inaya Nanaho 

Dear Diary,

I wish that you didn't have the Dear Diary heading in flowery font, as usual.

Anyway, today, I just started a competition with Watanabe Emi, one of the most popular girls in school. She is also Inoue Taiki's girlfriend.

It hurts me to even write it.

Anyway, I challenged her through my telepathy, and she accepted. We then went to Unenomiya Nonoko's lab to pick up some Truth Serum. I was doubtful about the abilities of that blue liquid, but then Nonoko gave me a sample and asked me where I had gotten the underwear that I was wearing - and I truthfully and unwillingly replied that it was from Victoria's Secret. Emi looked surprised. "Victoria's Secret? I didn't know they had that here..." I shrugged. "There's a branch hidden somewhere in the trees around Central Town, so that the boys can't go peeping. Someone's put a barrier there, so no males, not even animals, can get in. I suppose you've never been that far in Central Town."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps Mikan-chan would know where it is..." I snorted. "Sakura? She still wears patterned panties. Hyuuga announces it to everyone."

She cocked her head. "True. I believe I shall do some exploring. I'll see you two later." She promptly exited the lab. I blinked for a moment, then rushed out after her, yelling, "Hey! I'm coming! You are SO not going to go see Taiki-kun!"

I could almost hear Nonoko sighing, "Helpless..."

Nah.

--------------------------

Okay! So now, Emi is out of the way, and I have Taiki all to myself for one week! Yes! He will definitely fall for my charms when he has to spend one whole week with me and only me. Ha - I say it like it's a bad thing. As if. I'm wonderful beyond reason, and I don't see why he hates me so much.

He says it's because I'm so clingy and annoying. Nonsense! I'm not clingy, and I'm certainly not annoying! Ooh, maybe he's teasing me because he likes me!

...Grr...

Koko just walked by and burst into laughter, saying, "No way, Inaya-san, no way!" I glared daggers at him, but he ignored me. Thankfully, Anna came out of nowhere and bopped him on the head, apologizing to me. He promptly stopped laughing, and instead said, "Ow!" She then began to pull him away by the ear, all the while scolding him. "I told you not to do hurtful things like that! That's why people don't like you!"

"But it's because of that some people like me! You, for example, like me because I always know how to cheer you up when you're down, nee?"

"That's different. That's because you know me, not because you peeked into my mind. You can only see what's currently going through our minds anyway."

"But Annnnnnnaaaa..."

I chuckled to myself as I walked away, Taiki in tow. He seemed to be murmuring under his breath. I couldn't make out the words, but I loosened my death grip on his arm, knowing that he was probably swearing at me.

He blinked, then jerked his arm away from me. He then attempted to run away, but I said, "Didn't Watanabe-san tell you to stay with me?"

He paused, then slowly turned back to me, sulking. We walked in silence for a bit, until we reached a grassy field. "What does she have that I don't, anyway?" He stopped, then turned to me with an irritated expression. "My friendship, for one," He replied, glancing up at the sky as he sat himself down on the grass. "A beautiful personality, other than that," He smiled. "Do you really want to know why I like her so much?" He asked, glancing up at me. I nodded vigorously. He shrugged. "Whatever, just don't go crying in hurt or something. I don't like to see girls cry." I nodded impatiently, gesturing for him to speak.

"Emi and I, we grew up together. I got a crush on her at the age of 10. You know the saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'? Yeah, that's what happened. I had to leave for Alice Academy at the age of 13, and right before I left, she gave me a bracelet that she'd made herself. She isn't very good with crafts, and yet she made a friendship bracelet for me. It must've taken weeks, especially with the amount of homework we received, and for that, I loved her even more.

"Then, two years later, she shows up at Alice Academy, wielding both an Ice Alice and a calm and cool attitude, not at all like the Emi I remembered. I knew that the reason for this emotionless shell was her mother's accident and my leaving her, both happening at the same time, too. I was determined to crack it, and crack it I did.

"I love Emi, because, in my eyes, she's perfect. I love her because she's kind and caring, even if people don't know it. I love her because she doesn't squeal like a fan-girl every time she sees me. I love her because she stood by me, even when she found out, when we were 11, that I had an Alice. I love her because she enjoys reading and writing, because she match-makes and even because she hates pickles. I love her because she's strong and brave, daring and loving, more than I could ever hope for.

"She...She is my life. She is my best friend. She is my opposite, and I love her more for it. She is the one I'm in love with."

By then, tears were trailing down my cheeks, not in hurt, but in guilt. I was selfish, trying to steal this boy away from the one he loves. His words were so moving, so touching, so...utterly cheesy...that I actually fell for it.

He continued to stare up at the bright blue sky before glancing up at me and taking notice of my tears. He sighed. "I hate it when girls cry. Don't cry." I shook my head. "I was just so...touched. It was cheesy, but it was so sweet, so sincere. Oh, I wish someone would love me like that." I muttered the last bit to myself, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "Oh, here." He handed me a handkerchief. I smiled in gratitude, and dabbed at my eyes with it.

"Hey, Nanaho-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever taken notice of Imapa Ayuu, that boy who sits behind you in class?"

"...Who?"

"Imapa Ayuu. He likes you, you know. You should really give him a chance."

I snorted. "Oh, that guy? He's so weird! He prefers brunettes to blonds, likes brown eyed girls instead of blue, and he likes someone with average grades and looks!"

He chuckled. "Does that description fit anyone you know?"

I blinked. "Yeah, but..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura-san is already taken!"

He promptly dropped to the floor, falling over anime style.

* * *

Okay! That's done. Review, please. I have exams tomorrow. Boo.

Stars of Gold


	20. Chapter 16: Right?

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

--------

All of us leave our loved ones behind one day.

Be it to the afterlife or to the Academy like me, we leave at least one of our loved ones behind.

I left my parents.

I was unhappy, but I found another loved one, one I had not seen in years.

I was happy, for a time. Then that stupid girl comes and challenges me.

I'm sure that he loves me, and I'm sure that he'll never choose her over me - he told me so, and I trust him.

But...

But now I have to join the dark side to save my parents, or stay here, knowing that my parents are being tortured.

I cannot leave my parents.

But thanks to our little agreement, I can't say goodbye.

Perhaps...

Perhaps it is for the better. I suppose, this way, he will not come after me. He will not try to stop me, because he will not know.

But I will know, and I will regret leaving him behind.

I have left him a message. I hope he finds it, and believes my lie. I love him. I love him so much.

But I cannot say goodbye.

Chapter 16: Right? 

A lone figure stepped, slowly, towards her. "Stay back," She warned, preparing to fight. The figure chuckled. "You poor girl, thinking that you can defeat me so easily..." She narrowed her eyes. That voice... "Reo..." She hissed. The figure came to a stop and began to clap. "Very clever, my dear. But do you know how I survived your attack?"

Emi gasped. They had attacked him fiercely, leaving a mark that would surely have killed anyone else.

_Flashback_

"Well, well, well," Reo said, grinning evilly. "I admire your skill. However, Emi, how did you manage to get past the heat detectors when you fell?" Emi narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business." She growled, anger coming off her in waves. Reo's lips twitched in amusement. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, really. No Mikan to nullify my attack, and no Narumi to protect you. Whatever will you do?" He asked teasingly as he began to fiddle with his earring. Emi spat out a few choice words she'd learned from Taiki. Reo shook his head, sighing.

"It seems that you know a few more foul words. Such a pity; you're such a pretty girl, I might've kept you for my own." Taiki clenched his hands into fists and growled. "I'm sure that that would tear you apart, now wouldn't it?" He asked, a malicious smirk forming on his face as he sneered and fingered Taiki's face. Emi snarled.

Natsume took the opportunity to launch a fireball at the smirking villian. The fireball hit him in the back, causing him to scream in pain. Emi immediately coated him in ice, with the exception of the burning crater in his back. For good measure, Taiki wrapped his frozen and half-burnt body in vines. "Okay, now let's move! I'm sure that other AAO members have been alerted by now." Natsume snapped, running down the hall.

_End Flashback_

"No..." She whispered, fear in her eyes. "Who...What are you?" Reo laughed evilly. "I," He said, advancing on her. "I am a being that has been brought back from the dead..." He lifted a hand, extending long and sharp claws. "And now you will follow me back to hell!"

Emi awoke with a start, gasping and panting. "Reo..." She murmured. "He's back..."

--------

"Natsume no BAKA!"

"Actually, that's you."

"GRRR! NATSUME!"

"What?"

"URGH! I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you, too, Polka-Dots."

"RAARRGGHHH!"

Ah, yes, it was a normal day in Alice Academy. Ruka was chasing Hotaru, Mikan was yelling at Natsume, Taishi, Natsume's familiar, was keeping his fan-girls at bay, Taiki was, as instructed by his girlfriend, sticking by Nanaho and Emi...

Hey...Where is Emi...?

--------

"Dark Ice..."

"Sensei."

"I understand that you had a dream last night?"

"Yes, sensei."

"As did the more sensitive of us. Reo is back, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"There is one fascinating aspect of this dream, however."

"...?"

"He was targeting you. Every one who had the dream saw him walking towards you. I believe that Black Cat has also had the same dream. Dark Forest, however, has not."

"True, he has not..."

"Perhaps, psychically, he is not as strong as we are."

"We?"

"I, too, had the dream."

"Mmm...Very well. I shall ask Black Cat. Let's see his take on the story."

Emi began to leave the clearing.

"Oh, and Dark Ice..."

She paused.

"He wants to steal you away from us."

--------

"Hey, Hyuuga-san."

"Hn? Ice Girl. What?"

"Are you psychically more aware than others?"

"...I assume you're talking about last night?"

"Yes."

He glanced at Mikan, sleeping beside him, slumped against the trunk of their Sakura tree. She murmured in her sleep and her head fell onto his shoulder. A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Don't mind her. She'll never wake up."

Emi smiled gently. "Indeed." Then her expression turned serious. "Right, Hyuuga-san. In your dream, was Reo heading for me?"

"Yes. I was on the sidelines, watching."

"Mm..."

"He wants to take you away. He wants your powers."

"And what about the other Special Stars?"

"He believes that you have more potential than they do."

"Even the infamous Black Cat?"

"He figures that Polka-Dots over here will stop any scheme of kidnapping me."

"See, Hyuuga-san? Even the enemy knows of your little relationship."

"...Shut up, Ice Girl, or I'll sic Taishi on you."

"Anyway, what does he plan to do? And why do you know this?"

"I asked Koko. He had the dream, and he read Reo's mind."

"And his plan?"

Natsume hesitated.

"Well..."

Emi raised an eyebrow.

"He intends on holding your parents hostage."

"...What?"

"He is kidnapping them as we speak."

"What? No! I have to go save them! They can't fend for themselves against Reo!"

"The teachers aren't going to let you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you will be taken along with your parents."

"I can fend for myself! Is there no way out of this wretched Academy?"

"No. Unless you run off on a mission."

He sighed. "You can't get very far if you do that, considering Persona's annoying knack of placing GPS bugs on his students."

She felt her heart breaking. "But..."

"My family..."

--------

There is only one way. I have to get out of here.

--------

"Narumi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"You must promise never to tell anyone of this."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I want to escape the Academy. I have a dilemma involving my parents..."

--------

Emi sighed as she stared at the Academy. All the friends she was leaving behind, all the teachers, the memories...

Narumi agreed to help her, because he understood the gravity of the situation. He knew that Emi would never leave her parents behind. _Besides, _he thought. _What good is a war if there's no challenge? _

He was going to tell the rest of the school that she was on a mission, and when the time came, they would know the truth. He would tell them of her parents, and how she was going to save them.

Whether she betrayed them or not, Watanbe Emi was going down as a hero.

--------

That night, I left my friends, teachers and good memories behind. I left so many loved ones, to save my parents. I would surely break a heart or two, but they would get over it.

...Right?

* * *

Review, please. 

Stars of Gold


	21. Chapter 17: Untitled

Your Typical New Kid

by

Stars of Gold

Slight crossover with La Corda D'oro primo passo.

--

"Who goes there? An Alice, seeking revenge? Or perhaps a mere mortal with a death wish?" A high, cruel voice laughed, watching a cloaked figure walking towards the gates. Emi heard the voice and drew the cloak closer around her shoulders, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"An Alice seeking revenge, if you please," She replied in a cool, collected voice. Her eyes burned with rage towards these people, but the person with the cruel voice mistook it for hatred towards the Academy. "What is your Alice, dear child?" She, for the voice was undoubtedly a female one, asked in her high voice, sounding kinder this time.

"Ice. You may have heard of me. I am the one who froze many of your members in my desperation to escape this place. I now see the error of my ways, for the Academy merely punished me when I returned, not at all grateful for my effort in saving their _precious little Black Cat_." She spat out Natsume's code name venomously, portraying hatred in her tone. She had to gain these people's trust; the only persons who would know about the true nature of her betrayal would be Reo and those whom he had told.

"I am Minade, and I have an Alice of Speed. If you can defeat me in battle," She said, crouching low. "Then I will grant you worthy to be in the Organization." Emi nodded, then unfastened her cloak, revealing her usual school uniform, neat and tidy as usual. "You don't look like you hate your school," Minade commented. Emi snorted. "How do you think I escaped, by climbing over the walls?"

Minade shook her head. "Enough talk. Let's do this." Emi smiled smugly but slightly, and crouched slightly. "Fine by me." And then the woman attacked, quick as lightning. Emi tried to dodge, but was struck by the quick blow. Grunting, she sent out several icicles in Minade's direction, but the woman simply ran out of harm's way.

"No, no, my dear, I am too fast for you." She taunted, running around Emi in a circle. Emi immediately created a dome of ice around them. Then she made spikes rise from the walls of ice, as well as on the floor. Being of ice herself, she could technically become ice for a few moments, so she melted into the walls and left Minade in the dome.

"Alright, dear child, you win. Release me, if you please." Emi narrowed her eyes, and 'seeing' Minade's expression by the walls of the dome, she deemed Minade trustworthy, then nodded and released her.

"What is your name, child?"

"Watanabe Emi."

"Sano-kun, come," Minade called quietly, her shrill voice toning down. "Yes, Minade-chan?"

"Bring her to the dining hall. She has to be hungry." Minade smiled warmly. "Welcome into the Organization, Watanabe-san," She said, hugging the bewildered Emi as a welcoming. "Yes, yes, Watanabe-san, good to meet you. I know you have done bad things to us, but joining us has made up for it. Besides, we have a Healing Alice as well as a Resurrection Alice here, so no worries!" Sano agreed cheerily. Emi blinked, not expecting the friendliness they were exuding.

"We don't have many members here, so we can't afford to dislike one. Everybody here learns to forgive and forget, so we all get along well." Sano said as he led her into the compound. "Huh. That's uncommon. Most people hold grudges for a long time." Emi commented. "You'll get used to it. Yo! Kazuki-kun!" He called to a green-haired boy carrying a trumpet.

The boy smiled and waved, saying, "Hey, Sano-kun! Have you seen Kaho-chan anywhere?" Sano pointed over his shoulder. "The soundproof rooms, practising, where else?" Kazuki smiled sheepishly. "Eheh...Oh, a new member, huh? Has her initiation been decided yet?" He asked, changing the subject. Sano shook his head. "You can decide, Kazuki-kun."

"Um... initiation?" Emi asked, confused. "Yep. We have to know that you're loyal to us. Oh, by the way, I'm Hihara Kazuki. I'll be seeing you around. Bye." And then he ran off.

"I have to go through an initiation?" Emi asked, grimacing. Sano chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not that bad. I had to balance a teapot on my head and sing "I'm a Little Teapot" the whole day. It sucked, but everyone got kicks out of it, especially when I spilled the tea on one of our teachers." Emi cringed. "Not helping," She said, making a face. Sano simply chuckled and led the way.

* * *

Review, please.

Stars of Gold


End file.
